Victorious: Later Days
by daddylonglegss
Summary: The Hollywood Arts gang we all know and love are finally graduated and moving on. All of them except Beck will be moving on to bigger and better things. Things definitely aren't the same anymore because of it. Be prepared for a bumpy ride...and they say High School years are the toughest times. Note: There are more characters involved other than Beck & Tori!
1. Toke Time with Beck

**Author's note:** This is my first FF on here (meaning I've written them before) so I'm definitely new to the set up. In saying this, please forgive me for my mistakes and enjoy the story. Also, I do not own any of the characters from the Nickelodeon show Victorious.

**Tori's POV_  
_**

_I walked up to the steps of the silver bullet that was parked in the driveway._It was Beck's place and I always thought it was cool that he lived there. His family was gone for a week, as always at the beginning of the summer. This summer was no exception, even though it was an important one. It was the last summer for our little gang at Hollywood arts. We all graduated, except for Beck. We were all moving on and he was going to be stuck here in Hollywood, but it's not like it was a horrible place to be stuck. There were plenty of opportunities for him to get known, but he wasted all his money and time on drugs from Northridge, and that is why he failed his senior year.

Cat and Jade had actually put performing arts on hold for now, and were going to a cosmetology school in Florida. It was only for a few months, and they would be back – but we all knew that they were sick of the Hollywood grind and would possibly make it a longer stay. They have this fantasy of going into business together. They want to open up a salon, and name it Kitten Cuts since they are both masters of hair dying and Cat had special effects makeup under her belt already. There were no dorms, so the two of them will be living together in Fort Lauderdale in an apartment that isn't too far from the actual school; which was to be expected since the two of them were "F-buddies" as Cat would like to say. The two of them had gotten closer and closer by the end of our high school career and they ended up doing the deed together one night and just couldn't get enough. Cat loved Jade, but we all weren't sure that Jade felt the same. She didn't want another relationship because of the breakup with Beck and being rejected by guys who were scared of her (let's face it, she's a scary girl). Cat didn't mind the treatment, probably because she was so sweet and everyone was always reprimanding her about her behavior and her stupidity anyway.

Andre was leaving in a week and each day I woke up, my heart broke a little more. He was my best friend and I thought that this summer he was sure to ask me out. When I asked him about taking our friendship further, he didn't want to. He said that he loved "us" as best buds way too much to screw it up for a relationship. That he would forever be my cuddle partner during our unplanned sleepovers and my shoulder to lean on when I was down. Even though he was going to be miles and miles away. He was going to New York City, to attend a music school. We all knew he was a great composer and a fantastic singer, but he had an undying hunger for music that he needed to learn everything about it; from writing it, producing it and everything in between. There was no telling how long he was going to be across the country and he said he'd make it a point to visit during holiday breaks but it was New York City! I couldn't expect him to come back every holiday.

Robbie was leaving, too, only he was going to a whole other country. He was accepted into a filming and directing school in Paris, France so of course he jumped at the opportunity. He would be living the life, too, because on the side he would be teaching courses in ventriloquism with some of the best ventriloquists and puppet masters in the business. Luckily, he was staying until the end of the summer so at least our clique would be whole for the most part until we all went our separate ways.

Trina had already moved out of our parent's house and is living in San Francisco. She found something that she was actually really good at and I'm proud of her. She's a roller derby girl, under the name of "Spicy Fox." And yes, that is her job and it apparently pays well because her apartment is fantastic. I know this because I'm moving there at the end of the summer to work at a music magazine's office for a while before I continue my education despite given offers from plenty of schools to choose from. I just want to experience the work world first before I continue my education. My parents weren't really feeling it in the beginning, but Trina had talked them into it using the fact that our father didn't go to school either after high school. He became a cop, and that only required only so much further education. He knew it wasn't fair to push the both of us into college if we wanted to do something else. As long as we were doing something, you know? So yeah, I would be moving in with her at the end of the summer which was fine with me because she became a lot less annoying after she graduated.

_Back to reality._ I tapped on the door with one knuckle before a shirtless Beck frantically came to the door. His nose was red and he was jittering all over the place.

"Tori! I wasn't expecting you!"

"What do you mean Beck? You texted me and asked if I could come over," I said, rolling my eyes. I hated seeing him like this. I made myself comfortable on his bed and looked up at him as he pulled a Hollywood Arts tank over his head.

"It was a joke, sheesh," he claimed, but I knew he was just covering up his melted brain.

"So what's up?" I asked, looking down at my phone to turn it on vibrate. I slipped it into my orange denim shorts pocket; it was really hot today.

"I'm totally bummed and I didn't want to be alone right now, what with my parents gone."

"You're totally tweaking Beck," I said, and there was sternness in my voice. I looked him in the eyes. They were glazed over and wet. He smiled and nodded.

"You're right. I just had to get high, Tor. I'm so fucking stupid," He said and sighed.

"You're not stupid Beck, you're really smart and you know it. You just don't -" he cut me off.

"I don't make the right choices? That's what my damn father tells me all the time. Or, here's one: I don't apply myself? That's what the fuckers here said and that's why I have to go back," Beck spat while pulling on the shirt. "I don't even want to go back. Everyone else is leaving and I'm stuck here. I'm going to go back to Canada. I'll be a fucking park ranger. I have to, I can't be the oldest person in the school – that's too fucking embarrassing!" he continued. I hopped off the bed and got behind him and rubbed his shoulders.

"Calm down Beck. You will do fine at Hollywood Arts. You need to graduate. You love that school anyway, so I don't see what the big deal is," I said and I could feel the tension in his body leave as he turned to face me. He pressed his head against mine.

"You're right. And, you're a good friend, Tor. That's what I wanted to talk about with you and you've already managed to clear my head of it. You're, you're just so fucking good…" his voice trailed off as he leaned in for a kiss. I pulled away before his tongue could get passed my lips.

"Beck, I've already told you. I can't. I love Andre and -"

"Yeah, but Andre doesn't love you. He might platonically, but whatever you're wishing for in that pretty little head of yours is never going to happen. I can give you what you want. I can be there for you. I know you're leaving, but I'll only be five hours away. That's close compared to Andre." He stated, and it was right, but I wasn't into Beck like he was into me. His hands slipped down to my hips and I could feel them shake as if they were going to do something they weren't supposed to. I took his wrists and pushed them off of me.

"No Beck. You're attractive, yes, but I just, I can't deal with all of this."

"All of what! You don't even know what it's like, Tori. You've never tried drugs and you look down upon them. You were the first person to ever say 'don't knock it until you try it' to me. Remember? I took you to that Japanese restaurant and they had all those types of sushi that I've never seen? And you got some and I said they were gross and you told me that. You have to practice what you preach, Tor. C'mon, I'll be right here if anything happens." He smiled a reassuring smile and I ate it up. He was right. But he was more than right, actually. I had always been curious. I knew that Trina smoked weed and that it was legal where she lived. I looked him up and down before turning away and giving him an answer.

"Okay, okay. You're right. I hate hypocrisy. Got any pot?"

"That's my girl," he smiled. He walked over to his closet and pulled out a huge glass bong. It was beautiful, actually. There were blues and greens swirling all over. He handed it to me and slipped the bowl and down-stem (I knew the parts of a bong thanks to my older sister, although I always left the room when she used it in fear of a contact high) out to fill it up over at his desk. I heard drawers opening and closing, but most of all I heard my heart beating a mile a minute.

"Is this stuff going to read on a drug test? I mean, I've already been hired and I start at the end of the summer, but just in case?" I asked. He walked over to me and slid the piece back into the bong ever so gently and then handed me a lighter as if I'd know what to do.

"You'll be fine. I promise," he smiled. "Go ahead."

"I need you to walk me through this. I'm a virgin remember?" I laughed nervously.

"Right, well, you light this and then you suck until you're ready to pull. Then you pull this out and clear it, which means you have to inhale it," Beck said his hands and fingers directing me. I nodded. "You got it?" he asked.

"We'll see," I said and followed his instructions. I sucked until the clear parts of the bong where now a cloudy color, then kept going until it was almost a milky color. I pulled out too late, but I didn't want to puss out just yet. I watched Beck's eyes widen when I inhaled the smoke until there was nothing left.

"Holy shit, Tori, that was a huge hit," he patted me on the thigh, "you can exhale now."

And I did. Smoke seemed to come from my face for a long time. I coughed and felt a bit dizzy from the intense inhalation and exhale. Or maybe I was high. What seemed like five minutes went by and I was startled to Beck snapping in my face. "Tori. Tori? Tori! Hey," he said, and I slowly turned to him.

"Wow, your hair looks so soft, Beck," I said reaching up to touch it. My hands were so cold, or at least felt that way, that I couldn't even feel it. I started to laugh. "It's like you have a puppy on your head. Or a puppy hat. Ha! Oh my god, what if all puppies wore hats? Like even crazy ones with feathers on them? "The idea of this made me laugh even harder until I felt like I was going to die. Or throw up.

"God damn, you're high," Beck smiled and gave a reassuring pat to my thigh before hitting the bong himself.

_Dammit, I sure was._


	2. Buzzkill

**Author's note: **I introduce Jade and all her meanness in this chapter. There isn't much to this chapter, I just had this scene play out in my head and decided to write about it really quick. Like before, I do not own the characters or anything from Victorious. Hope you enjoy!

**Tori's POV**  
_  
It was a few hours later. _I woke up to Beck's fingers tapping on his phone texting somebody. I rolled over. I had fallen asleep without even knowing it. My hair came cascading into my face, and I flung it back behind my shoulders. I groaned.

"Yeah, you slept in a weird position," he smiled, turning around in his desk chair.

"I wasn't even aware I had fallen asleep…" I said softly, and I sat up and stretched.

"Oh yeah? Well, it's your first time getting high, you're lucky you didn't puke. I did. I wasn't aware I was spinning in circles, but that's what I get for hitting a gravity bong my first time," he chuckled.

"Gravity bong?" I asked, raising a brow.

"Uh, doesn't matter. Are you good to drive home? You could stay the night, you know. Nobody is here, remember?" he told me before standing up from his chair. I couldn't help but look at the bulge in his pants. He had been sitting too long in the chair, was my guess. I shook my head.

"No thanks, I can get home. What time is anyway?" I asked, pulling my hair back as if to put it in a ponytail. It hit my back and neck and gave me a chill.

"It's only six, can't you stay longer?" he asked. He pouted his lip out and then smiled.

"Alright, I'll stay for maybe another hour. Just hang on," I said and I pulled my phone out of my pocket to call up my dad. Tonight we were supposed to get online and webcam chat with Trina about splitting up the costs of the apartment and utilities. He had to be present, because something said that I would probably end up throwing my laptop across the room if I did it alone with her. There was no answer; mom and him must have gone out together or are having a date night in. That was rare, because even though we were all graduated, everyone still managed to come over to my house to hang. I got the machine and left a message. "Hey dad, I'm aware that we have a web-date with Trina tonight. I'm just watching movies over at Beck's. I'll be home at eight at the latest. Love you."

"Sweet! So what movie do you want to watch? How about the one where this awesome girl named Tori gets high again but doesn't fall asleep?" he smirked after saying this. I rolled my eyes. But then I realized that that's just what I wanted. I did want to smoke and get high again.

"That one is fine with me. This time I won't fall asleep. I was up all night looking up more apartments just in case Trina and I don't work out," I said, scooting to the edge of the bed to wait to be presented with the glorious glass.

"Pfft, well, you better just go ahead and make arrangements. That girl's _loco_ in the _cabeza_, as you would say."

"Actually," I started and cleared my throat, "she's chilled out a lot. She's still Trina, that's never going to change. But I guess she gets all her aggravation out in the roller derby. And well, she smokes pot now, too." His eyes widened when I said this.

"Oh yeah? Well, now you guys will have something in common! And it only took eighteen years to find it!" he laughed. I laughed too, catching the lighter when Beck tossed it my way. He grabbed something out of the drawer and came to sit by me. He handed it to me. It was a bowl or pipe. Whichever.

"I know how to use this one," I said proudly before taking the mouthpiece up to my lips and lighting the end. I inhaled strong, pieces of the greenery getting into my mouth. "Blech!"

"You do, huh? Well, you forgot to cover the carb. That's why you didn't get much," he said, taking it into his hands. He held it up to my face and lit it. "Suck, suck, and then you release your finger, see?" he said taking it down. I held in the smoke for a brief three seconds and blew it out in his face.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry!" I said, waving my hand around to get the smoke away. He just smiled and shrugged.

"That's okay, now you try it by yourself."

And I did. We smoked the entire bowl until I felt like my feet were in water. I kept looking down at them and he kept laughing every time I did. Our laughter was interrupted by a pounding on the door of Beck's trailer. "Oh shit! Quick, put it away!"

"Hahaha, relax Tor. I got it under control. Who's a'knocking?!" he shouted. The door flung open and in stepped Jade. Oh god.

"Well, well, well. Vega, what are you doing here?"

"We're just hanging out," I shrugged, avoiding all eye contact.

"Just hanging, huh? It sure smells weird in here, it kind of smells like…WEED!" Jade shouted towards me. "Wait, no way. You're smoking, Vega? You?! Hahaha! Little miss _'Oh I will neva, eva, eva touch a drug!' _This is priceless," I could see her grin in the corner of my eye.

"I don't sound like that! I shouted, looking up at her and her eyes widened.

"Damn, you are fucked up," she said, and reached her hand out towards Beck who handed her the bowl. She hit it with ease.

"Wait, you smoke, too?" I asked, standing up to stretch and stumbling a bit.

"Correction, I've been smoking. And so what, getting high was the only thing that put me in the mood when Beck and I were together after all," she grinned, blowing the smoke into Beck's face. He rolled his eyes.

"Um, Jade? Why are you here?" Beck asked, sitting down in the desk chair.

"What, are you deaf? It puts me in the mood. Meaning I thought I could come over and get a booty call, but I guess maybe I could've called first. Or maybe I just didn't expect Vega to be HERE" she said through gritted teeth.

"Does Cat know you're here?" I asked.

"No. And so what if she doesn't? We're not in a relationship. I can do anything or _anyone _I want," Jade said and plopped down on Beck's bed. "So are you going to stay or what, Vega, because I converted Cat to vagina and I bet I could do the same with you. And if not, I'm up for a little threesome action," she grinned, reaching out to squeeze my ass. I jumped.

"Ah! Uh no, I'd rather leave you two alone," I said and rolled my eyes.

"Oh that's right, I forgot you're a viiiiirgin. And speaking of virginity, did Beck pop your smoking cherry?"

"Ugh, you're so gross Jade, but yes, he did. And wait. So what if I'm a virgin. I'm saving myself for the boy who deserves it." I said, reaching into my pocket for my keys.

"You mean Andre? Yeah, he's not interested, remember? You guys are buds. Pals. Friends. Move on already, Vega!" she said and hit the bowl once more and blew the smoke out in my face.

"You're, you're ugh! Whatever, Jade. Beck, I'm out of here."

"You okay to drive?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Jade totally wrecked my high," I said and glared at her on the way out. I tried my best not to slam the trailer door on the way out. While on the steps I heard the two of them.

"That was really mean, Jade," Beck said and sighed.

"It was? Well, I guess you better come over here and punish me," Jade replied and purred.


	3. Food and Daddy's Little Girl

**Author's Note: **This is just a quick chapter to end the whole "Tori smoked pot" plot for now. Next chapter will be told in Cat's POV so keep on reading! Thanks to my followers, by the way! I do not own Victorious, it's characters, etc. Enjoy!

**Tori's POV**_  
_

_I finally pulled up to the driveway of my house._ The drive felt like forever, because I had lied to Beck. I was still high. And I know it wasn't very smart of me to drive while under the influence, but I paid extra attention to my surroundings and made it home safely. Lucky me. I opened the front door and walked over to the key holder in the kitchen to hang up my keys. Then it hit me. I was hungry. But it wasn't a normal hungry, I felt like I hadn't eaten in days. Of course this wasn't true, before Beck's house I grabbed two tacos to eat for lunch. Yes that was hours ago, but I shouldn't have been this hungry. I looked over to the stove and saw a pot and a note on the counter.

"Your father and I are out but I made your favorite for dinner! Enjoy! Love, Mom."

Oh my god. That's just what I had a taste for! I looked into the pot that was semi-warm and caught myself before I started to drool. Mom's beef stew. Sure, it was a little hot for such heavy food, but the weather had cooled down for one. And for two, who cares?! I love beef stew because I love beef. Steak is my favorite food, despite all the sushi I eat. "Thank you, Mom!" I exclaimed before charging over to the cabinets and drawers for a serving spoon, an eating spoon, and a bowl. I filled my bowl half way, making sure I got the biggest pieces of meat out for myself. After heating it up, I went straight for the kitchen table to sit down and eat. Demolished. That's the only word I could use to describe what happened to the beef stew that WAS in front of me. I must've eaten it in like twenty seconds. But I was still hungry; I got a little bit more. This time I didn't bother heating it up. I stood in the dim lighted kitchen and chowed down. "Mm mm MM! God! That was soooo good," I said and laughed a bit to myself. All laughing ceased when I remembered that we had some cookie dough in the refrigerator. I rushed over, practically throwing the dishes into the sink. The cookie dough was the place and bake kind, so I simply ripped open the package of took one of the servings off and bit into it. I was in Heaven. I lost track of time while eating, and noticed that three of the servings were gone. Whoops. "I guess I better just bake the rest." I said to myself before getting a cookie sheet out and shoving it in the oven. I was full – that was of course after I ate a banana from the fruit bowl sitting on the dining table. I made myself comfortable on the couch to wait for my parents to get home and that's the last thing I remember.

I woke up. But I know that I didn't wake myself up. I rubbed my eyes before I looked up to see my dad standing in front of me. "Hey, you baking something?" OH CRAP. The cookies! I shot up from the couch.

"Oh my god! I'm sorry, I totally fell asleep!" I rushed to the kitchen where my mom was just now putting the now burnt cookies on the counter.

"Awh baby, you shouldn't have!" my mom said before kissing my forehead and stepping away. She smiled and shook her head at me. "Don't be so sad, after all these are the place and bake kind! How hard, right?"

"Hardy har har," I pouted and rolled my eyes. The cookies? They were burnt to a crisp, but still edible.

"Well, I'm just glad we came back when we did. You get in contact with Trina yet?" my dad asked, while taking off a blazer he was wearing.

"Nope. I just got home not too long ago, I think. I ate and then I fell asleep. Thanks for the stew, by the way," I smiled over at my mom who was on her way over to the stove once again. She opened the pot.

"Good grief, girl! That was a lot of stew, did you eat all that?" my mom asked.

"And this too, dear," my dad said and laughed. He was holding up a banana peel.

"You're not pregnant are you?" my mom grinned, poking me in the belly.

"No! I was just hungry, that's all. So anyways, before you guys make me feel like I'm a hippo or something, I haven't gotten in touch with Trina. Can't you try? I need to take a shower. Beck and I were outside some of the time and I got all sweaty because it was so hot today," I lied. I wanted to shower because my dad was a cop. I'm sure he could smell the marijuana in my hair if he got close enough. And I'm sure the only reason my mom didn't, is because of the smell of the cookies being so close. My dad agreed and shooed me off to go upstairs. Before I got in the shower, I had to make a very important phone call. I was freaking out because I did eat a lot, and I felt like I was going to die before then. I had to call Beck. Just to make sure this was normal.

"Hullo?" Beck answered after three rings.

"Hey, yeah, it's me Tori," I said.

"Well duh, what's up?" he chuckled.

"Okay, so when I got home I ate like a big fat pig. I had like two bowls of beef stew, cookie dough galore, and I had a banana that I didn't even remember eating!" my voice was quiet up until the part about the banana. That was the truth. My dad had held up the banana peel but I just don't remember eating it.

"Tori calm down. It's fine. It's called 'the munchies' and just about everyone who smokes weed, gets them. There's nothing wrong with you," he calmly explained, but I could tell he might have wanted to laugh at me.

"Oh, so I'm fine?"

"Yes, you're perfectly fine. I have to tell you, I had fun today. I'm glad that you trusted me enough to have your first drug experience with me. We should do it again, eh?" he said, and I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Sure, but not anytime soon. I should space it out or I'll end up eating everything in the house. I gotta go. Thanks."

"No problem, have a good night."

"You too," I said and hung up. Phew, so I wasn't going to eat until I exploded – because truth be told, I still felt some hunger pains, but I ignored them for the most part.

After my shower, I put on my pajamas and went downstairs for the meeting and mediation with dad and Trina. It went surprisingly well. We agreed that until my first couple of paychecks that Trina would take care of the rent and half of the utilities. I would be paying for the other half and groceries for the house. This would be the fairest way of going about this until my income was set in stone for the most part. After the meeting, all I wanted to do was go to bed but the chat just made my parents miss me even though I was going to be around for another almost two months. I decided to watch a movie with the two of them and fell asleep with my head in my mom's lap and my feet sprawled out over my dad. Next thing I knew, I woke up in my bed. I was carried to my room and tucked in and everything. My eyes were barely opened when I saw my parents heading towards the door getting ready to exit.

"I'm sure going to miss her," I heard my dad whisper.

"She's only going to a couple of hours away, honey," my mom reassured him.

"I know, but things happen when little girls are away from home," he said.

"She isn't a little girl anymore, David, she's a young woman."

_She was right, in so many ways, including today's events. _


	4. The Cat's Meow

**Author's Note:**This chapter just introduces Cat and her take on the romance between her and Jade. That's really all I can say about it! Remember: I do not own the characters of Victorious. The only thing that's mine is the plot, of course. Enjoy!

**Cat's POV**

_I woke up to an odd sound._ This was nothing new coming from my house, though. I was still living home with my parents and my crazed brother. I couldn't wait until after the summer where my love, Jade, and I would live together in a whole new world. Way away from here. The odd sound kept going and going. I slipped out of bed and slid on my pink Hello Kitty robe and headed for the hallway. I followed the noise all the way to the bathroom, and that's when it sounded familiar. It was a plunger. My brother must've clogged the toilet again; after all, we did have bean burritos for dinner the night before. I poked my head in and tapped on the door.

"Come in," he said and I did. I stood in the doorway and watched.

"Why are you using the plunger on the mirror?" I asked, as if he would have a semi-normal answer.

"To see what's on the other side, stupid," he said. I rolled my eyes and closed the door. There was a reason that I used my parents' bathroom just about every morning to get ready for my day.

I made my way to the front of our house and looked out the window to see if they were home. They had already left for work, thank goodness. The three of us have been fighting non-stop because of the whole thing with Jade. They hate that the fact that their daughter is a lesbian, even though I'm not sure what I really am. That's just what they labeled me. They caught Jade and me in the act about two weeks ago after months of keeping it under wraps. I think they were even more upset when they found out it was Jade, though. I mean, she's not the kind of girl you'd bring home to mom and dad no matter what your gender is. But it's not like they caught us effing. We were just snuggling…and Jade's hand happened to be down my pants while we were watching television…on the couch. It's not my fault my parents decided to come home early from vacation! Ever since that day, my mother has yet to look me in the eyes and my father calls me Caterina, something the both of them only did when they were angry at me. And the both of them have yet to listen to me – not that they ever did. My brother was always so weird and he was always getting in trouble, so I'm used to them ignoring me, but when they accuse me of being a lesbian and tell me it's wrong, I think I have some say in the matter. But I didn't. As always.

I followed the hall to my parents' bathroom, grabbing a towel and a washcloth on the way from the linen closet. I washed my hair first, loving the pink foam it made because of the red hair dye I recently put in. I blew the foam off of my hands and watched it fall to the bottom of the tub and wash down the drain. I shaved my legs after that, and my lady area because Jade said only one of us could have pubic hair and it wasn't going to be me. I didn't mind, because I pretty much shaved the whole area before we started hooking up. I left a little bit that I always wanted to dye red, but I was too embarrassed to go to a spa or salon to get it done. I could never do it myself, in fear of messing up what Jade called "the purrfect pussy." I took extra care to make sure I was squeaky clean all over before I got out of the shower. After I was as dry as I could get, I brushed my teeth and headed for my room. I looked into the hall bathroom where my brother was in the tub now. He wasn't bathing; he was just sitting in the tub, with his clothes on and staring at the ceiling. Weirdo.

Today's outfit would consist of a brightly colored floral dress with no sleeves and a "peter pan" collar. I slipped on some bright teal wedges with cork bottoms that didn't completely match the blue in my dress, but it was fine. Underneath I had a pair of black hipster panties with silver robots all over them and a black bra to match. After getting completely ready, which took about another hour because my hair was just getting longer and longer, I called up Jade. It was noon-fifteen, meaning Jade was probably just waking up. I loved being the first voice she heard in the morning, err, afternoon. I spun around in the chair in front of the vanity in my room and looked towards the window. It was a perfect day today; I hoped that the two of us could spend it entirely together. My train of thought was broken when I heard her voice.

"Hey pretty kitty," she said. Her voice in the morning was my favorite. It was almost the same sultry voice that whispered to me between the sheets.

"Morning sunshine," I said and couldn't help but smile. "How'd you sleep?"

"Alright, wish I could've slept with you though," she said. I love when she said things like this. She never did in public or when we were around our group of friends. Words like those were just for the two of us.

"I know, but we'll be able to in Florida. I'm counting down the days. It's bittersweet. I'm going to miss everyone, but I'm glad we're starting a new chapter of our lives together," I said.

"Okay Kitten, don't get too sappy. I just got up, remember? I still want to have sugar in my coffee," she chuckled and she cleared her voice. "I'm going to come over, I just need an hour."

"Alrighty that's fine. If you don't wanna go out for lunch or anything, I could whip up something in that time. It's just my brother here, and he's in the…well, he's occupied, so it'll pretty much just be us until four," I said.

"That sounds good to me. I'm in the mood for waffles, okay?" she said and I nodded even though she couldn't see me.

"Mmkay, waffles it is! I'll see you when you get here. I love you," I said to her. I heard a brief sigh on the other line.

"I know. Me too," she said. "Later."

"Bye," I said and hung up.

I wished for it but didn't get it as always. You know, for her to say that she loved me back. When I said it to her the first time, she just smiled and kissed me on the head. I can appreciate the fact that she won't say it because she won't mean it – but it did hurt. When I told her how I felt about how she completely ignored it, she started saying 'I know me too' and told me that I could interpret it anyway I wanted to. It could've meant she loved herself, too. Or the 'me too' could've meant that she loved me back. I picked the latter, just because it's what I always wanted. So in my head and in my brain she loved me back and that was that. If I got hurt by her, I had nobody to blame but myself, though. She told me that, too. She never wanted to hurt me, and if she did, it wasn't intentional. She said she knows what it's like, and I knew, too. We all knew. Beck was screwing girls from Northridge to get "the hookup" for drugs behind Jade's back. The two of them broke up a few months after they got back together at a dance and it took a while after she found out, but they became friends again. It would never go any further, though. And thank goodness, because I wanted Jade all to myself, although I don't think Jade wanted a relationship. She just liked the fun of us. The sneaking out to be together? I knew she only liked it because I was pure and she was corrupting me each day we spent together. I liked it, too, though. The rebelling against my parents? She loved that, because she knew that even though I could be a stupid girl sometimes, I wasn't that stupid to be controlled by my parents anymore. I was a legal adult and I could do as I please. I loved the way Jade made me feel, in all ways. I was a brand new person with her, and I never wanted anything or anyone else. I could only hope Jade felt the same way.

_Even if she didn't say it._


	5. Cat's Virginity

**Author's Note: **This is a prelude to a strong sexual scene that will take place in the next chapter in Jade's POV. So reader beware. I do not own Victorious or Gary Busey. Enjoy!

**Cat's POV**_  
_

_It was about two hours later._ I had already eaten and read my brother a bedtime story; he decided he wanted to take a nap…in the tub. Anyways, the waffles were cold and if I said that I wasn't a little bit upset, I'd be lying. As I was putting the waffles in the microwave, I heard the doorbell ring. My heart filled with glee as I leaped in the air before running to the door. I looked through the peephole and saw her standing there. Her hands were on her hips and she looked perfect. Jade always did. Today she was wearing a pair of black jeans that were rolled up and cuffed at her knees. She wore a sheer black button up shirt with a red tank top under it. She had a large messenger bag that she was adjusting on one shoulder. I opened the door and she walked right in with a sigh.

"Alright, alright, I'm late I know. To be honest, I stayed the night over at Beck's house because my car wouldn't start after going to see him. We were up all night with flashlights trying to fix it before we gave up. Turns out he's not as smart about cars as he seems. Problem was lack of gas," she explained. I acted like I was okay. I wasn't. I knew the two of them were just friends, but I was always going to be suspicious about the two of them. The fact that the two of them stayed the night together made it even worse.

"I trust you didn't do anything, right?" I said, innocently so she wouldn't get mad at me.

"No babe. I stayed in the house while he slept out in the RV. His parents are out of town this week," she said. That didn't make me feel better. The fact that nobody was there but the two of them made my stomach hurt and I didn't want to eat waffles anymore.

"Oh…" I said.

"Tori was there, too. You can call her if you want," she said, raising an eyebrow before digging out her phone to hand to me. Mine was upstairs. "Here, I'll do it," she rolled her eyes when I wouldn't take the phone. She sighed and called up Tori and put the call on speakerphone.

"Hello?" Tori answered.

"Yeah, it's Jade. Sorry I…uh, I was such a bitch last night. That shit about Andre was wrong of me to say, and I guess that I'm sorry." Jade said. She made a sour face throughout the whole thing. I smiled.

"Well, you're right Jade, it really did hurt -" Tori started.

"What? What?! I can't hear you! Hello?" Jade interrupted and ended the call. She pushed the phone down into the pocket of her black Andy Warhol messenger bag with guns on it. She took a step closer to me and put her hands on my hips. "When are you going to trust me? I might not voice it, but haven't you learned by now that I want you?" she said softly and kissed me. Her lips were moist and tasted like spearmint. I would soon find out that her tongue tasted the same way when she pulled me closer for a deeper kiss and slid her tongue in my mouth. We kissed passionately for a couple of minutes. I could feel her hunger for me and in this moment I knew she was telling the truth. She did want me, and maybe she wanted _only_ me. She had me pressed against the door now, and I opened my eyes for a second and looked at the clock on the end table next to the couch. It was going to be three in the afternoon very soon. I broke the kiss by biting her lip. She pulled away and smiled. "You know just what I like."

"I do. And I know you like waffles, and I made some like you asked. They're in the microwave, all I gotta do is nuke 'em," I said and smiled, pushing her gently away when she didn't let go of me.

"Oh. Well, I'm not so sure I'm in the mood for waffles anymore. I'm actually thinking about eating something else," she said, getting closer to me with each word. She slid her hand between my thighs and tickled me with her middle finger. "Get what I'm saying, Kitten?"

"Oh! You're so fresh!" I said and pushed her hand away. "We can't, my brother's still here and-"

"So what? The freak can watch," she grinned. "Please? C'mon, I'm fucking Jade West. I never say please. Because I-"

"…never have to," I smiled, finishing her sentence.

"That's right. So how about you go wait for me in your room, while I freshen up?"

"Yes ma'am, but you gotta use my parents' bathroom. My brother's sleeping in the tub…" I said and shrugged and started heading towards my room.

"We don't have much time, Kitten, so be stripped," she called to me.

"Kay kay!" I called back.

On the way to my room, I closed the door to the bathroom where my brother was curled up in the fetal position now, sleep talking about Gary Busey and chocolate covered toenails. Before I even got to my room, I pulled my dress off and was currently in just my underwear and shoes. I got my first shoe off with ease, standing on one foot. The other one I bent down and started removing it when I felt a quick and burning sensation and heard a loud smack.

"Your ass is amazing, you know. Almost as amazing as mine," Jade said, rubbing her hands together and heading to the bed. She still had her bag with her, but now she was just in her tank top and underwear. She plopped down on it, her hair falling into her face. "I brought something for us," she said and opened up her bag. She took out her clothes and shoes that she stuffed in, and took out a brown paper bag.

"You know I don't like to mix food with sex, Jade," I pouted.

"It's not. Just wait," she said and reached in. She finally pulled out whatever was in there. "Ta da!" she said. There was a playful glint in her eye, a devilish grin on her face, and a translucent pink, thick dildo in her hand. My eyes widened in disbelief. "I have a harness. I really want to use this on you, Kitten," she said. I shook my head.

"Jade, you know I'm a virgin. You know I wince when you put your fingers in me. That's going to hurt too much," I told her while crawling on the bed next to her.

"You said you loved me. You said that you'd only give it to the person that you loved. Don't you want me to have it?" she asked putting it down beside me. "I mean, you're a lesbian right? You're going to lose it to a fake dick anyway."

She was right about the first part. I did love her and I wanted to lose my actual virginity (you know, the whole 'popping the cherry' thing) to a person I loved. But she was also wrong. I wasn't a lesbian. I still looked at boys and found them attractive. When she said I was going to lose it to a fake penis, it really hurt my feelings. At the same time, I didn't want to disappoint her. She went out of her way to get the, err, equipment. But I wasn't ready. In fact, I made a promise to myself that I wouldn't lose my actual virginity until the night I was married. Jade knew that, and she was acting like the boys I used to date. I wouldn't give them anything and they'd leave me. I couldn't have her leave me, but this wasn't right. It wasn't even the right setting. Or time. My parents would be home in about an hour and a half, and I wanted to take my time. I wanted it to be romantic, as everyone does. I didn't want to rush, plus, my brother was home. What if I yelled from pain and he came in? There were too many cons compared to pros about giving it to her right now. I hated telling her no, but I just had to. "Jade, I love you. But I don't think I'm ready for that." I finally said, and braced myself for what she would say next.

"That's okay. I get it. The timing's all wrong, and my approach was brash. Don't worry about it," she said and put it away in the brown bag. She leaned over towards the floor and slid the bag under my bed. "C'mere, I wanna make it up to you." she said after leaning back up.

_I couldn't wait to be between the sheets with her._


	6. Sheet Heat

**Author's Note: **To my small, but very cool, number of readers - I'm really sorry for the pause. What with the holidays here, my brain is just on mathematical equations and time - so much that a simple sex scene was a cause for writer's block. And speaking of sex, the following chapter is pretty graphic in both language and content. **READER BEWARE! **I'm hoping to start the next chapter in Andre's point of view because a couple of ideas are running through my head. I can't guarantee the time of posting the next chapter, so enjoy this one! As always, I do not own Victorious or its characters!

**Jade's POV**

I couldn't wait to get under Cat's skin. Believe it or not, even though I did go over to Beck's house with intentions to fuck him, he wouldn't, so I was horny from last night. I needed a release, but he wouldn't give it to me. Sure, Cat was great at what she did. But Beck is the one I lost my virginity to. He knew my body the best, sometimes I even thought better than myself. But number one, he didn't have any condoms – something that he always had. I wasn't on birth control because even though I talked big, I wasn't sleeping with anyone else but Cat. Going to Beck was an act of weakness. And number two, he said that he loved Cat too much (as a friend, of course) to fuck around with me knowing that she loved me. He said that he would've done it if Cat and I were just fuck buddies, because it had been a while for him; although I'm sure a while means just like a week or something. Everyone knew he was a man-slut now because of the gross bitches from Northridge. So maybe it was a good thing that we didn't sleep together. I didn't know how many girls he actually slept with since we broke up. Hell, I didn't even know how many girls he slept with when we were together. He could have some kind of disease and not even know it. He did look like shit these days, but that was because of the harder drugs he did. He tried to hide it, but we all knew he did cocaine. I personally knew he did ecstasy, because I did it with him once. For all I knew, he could be tripping acid and shooting up heroine every day, too. I felt sorry for him, because even though I was no longer in love with him, which took a while to realize, I cared for him as a friend. We all did. But you can't help someone who doesn't want to help themselves.

"Jade?" I heard a small voice. My thoughts were interrupted. I turned my head and saw Cat and all the thoughts about Beck disappeared.

"Yeah babe?" I smiled at her. She smiled back as she traced her finger up and down my thigh.

"Kiss me," she said. And I did.

And what was a small and tender kiss on the lips, escalated into so much more. I pushed my tongue between her lips, causing her to open her mouth more and let my tongue massage hers. After a bit of kissing, I kissed down her neck, biting each side of it just how she liked. She let out small moans the further down I got until I stopped at her black bra, kissing the tops of her breasts. They were small and perfect because they fit so right in my hands.

"Take it off," I demanded. I couldn't wait to see those perky pillows and feel them on my face. She followed my command and took her bra off, her breasts bouncing a bit when she released them. She was now on her knees, sitting up and I joined her when I decided to press my face against the two of them, pushing them together and kissing them as if I had never seen such things before. When I quit rubbing the soft skin against my face, I took her left nipple in my mouth and squeezed the other one while I sucked on it. I could tell she was struggling to keep quiet as she inhaled sharply and exhaled with a quiver. After sucking on both of the lightly colored buds, I started at her neck again, leaning down a bit to where my fingers could reach her underwear. She gasped when she felt the first stroke of my middle finger over her slit. Even though it was through her underwear, she still trembled and could hardly keep her body balanced on her knees anymore. I pushed her gently on to her back, sliding between her legs. I let my hair tickle her soft belly before I leaned up for more kisses. She could barely kiss me back while I stroked her underwear. She moved her hips, thrusting her pussy on to my fingers for a harder touch. I broke our kiss with a sly grin and moved my hand to keep my balance. I took her face into my other hand and her eyes widened. "You want it?" I asked. I knew she did. She wouldn't buck under me if she didn't. "Tell me what you want or I won't fucking do it." I said, a bit harsh, but I knew she liked the way I talked when we fucked; especially when I was taking control.

"Ugh, I want it. Please Jade," she whimpered and bit her lip.

"What is it that you want? You have to tell me, Kitten," I said to her.

"Finger me, rub me, eat me, fuck me, _anything_," she said and gasped when I slid my fingers into her underwear after letting go of her face. I loved when she said bad words. She never did, unless she was really upset or really desperate for me to do what I do best.

I slipped my fingers between her slit with ease. She was beyond wet. She was practically dripping for me. I felt her swollen clit and she moaned as I gently flicked my index finger tip over it. It glided so smooth and freely over it.  
"You're so wet, babe." I told her, and her face was blushing. She was so cute. I looked at her for a moment before I continued to frisk her under her panties.

Could it have been that I loved her too? I know that I haven't felt this way since Beck and I dated the first time – because even the second time, something wasn't right between us. But when I looked at Cat, I felt that feeling in my chest. The feeling that I would lose control if something happened to her. She was so perfect in every way. From the way she looked, to how sweet she genuinely was, she was flawless. And the fact that I knew I would do anything for her probably made it clear, but I was in denial. I knew she would never ever hurt me, but the thing was, I wasn't sure that I could live up to her expectations. I mean, I was Jade! I was rough and tough and mean. I was brash and bold and full of more hate than anyone I ever knew. But maybe that was it. Maybe the fact that we were total opposites made it okay to be together. Maybe even forever.

Moments passed and I was now between her legs, licking her perfect pussy. It was beautiful. It was small and pink and delicious. I tasted all of her wetness, licking her clean before sucking on her clit. Her hips would thrust causing her pussy to push into my lips and mouth when I figured something out. I quit what I was doing and went to lie down on the empty side of the bed. I guided her up near me when she had a quizzical look on her face. "You know what I want. Sit on my face," I said, pulling her by the arm. Her eyes widened with, not surprise, but glee. She positioned herself over me and slowly lowered herself onto my face, around my mouth. I immediately went to work. She practically rode my face as I fucked her hole with my tongue. The deeper I could get my tongue, the better. For her and for me. She exhaled deeply and trembled a bit before sliding off of me. She crawled away from me and then between my legs.

"I want to try something," she said, looking up at me. Her cheeks were red and her face was dewy. "I know how you like scissors. I saw this on a porn," she said. I knew what she meant.

"You? You watch porn now?" I teased as I positioned myself near her.

"Well, I have to do research," she smiled.

We were now together. Our delicate parts touching, the both of them so slippery. She began to rub hers against mine. I saw this before in porn, but never believed it felt good. I was wrong, because it felt heavenly. The both of us grinded faster and harder until Cat would throw her head back and moan with her mouth wide open. That's what I liked to hear. I liked when she'd forget that we weren't alone because I didn't give a fuck. If I did, I would never ever get off. I loved seeing her as she came – she was so beautiful.

"Oh god, mmm, fuck," she said, biting her lip afterwards. "That was intense."

We pulled ourselves apart and lied on our backs, before she moved over and cuddled against me. I could've been more satisfied, but as always I was glad that she got hers. I feel like I would feel like a guy if I asked her to finish me off, because I knew this kind of thing was exhausting for her. Before I even got a chance to say something, she slid her hand over my now throbbing lady parts and started with her middle finger over my clit. Moments later she was down there thrusting her index and middle finger inside. It felt so good. I could feel myself get warmer and warmer with each thrust. She added a third finger, and without sliding in and out, she fingered me on my very special spot. She was going to make me cum. Not just an orgasm, but something more. I got the urge to use the bathroom, but I knew what it was.

"Holy shit Cat, stop," I squirmed. She looked up, her arm muscle flexing when I looked over towards it.

"No, you stop," she said before using her other hand to hold me still by pressing down above my pubis.

"Oh fuck, fuck, y-you're gonna do it," I stammered.

She didn't say anything until it happened. I could feel the release all the way to my bones. She pulled her fingers out fast and started at my clit as the liquid spilled out over her hand and bed.

"Oh my god, that's so fucking hot," she said, lifting her hand to her mouth, licking it all off her fingers. It was dripping down her arm and she leaned closer. "Mm, baby you taste so good."

I was pretty much speechless. She had made me squirt on a few other occasions so this wasn't anything new. But the way she went about it, was just incredibly hot. I would usually have to tell her what to do, and usually she'd act intimidated. Not this time. After a few breaths, I pulled her in for a kiss. I held her by the face as we kissed the kind of kissing we did before we had sex. Passionate and hungry kissing. I couldn't fight it anymore. This feeling inside of me was eating me alive and not in the good way.

"Cat…I, I love you," I said. It was clear as I could make it. And it was as honest as she was.

"Really?" she asked. "I don't want you to say it just because we had awesome sex and you feel like you owe me," she said, looking down. I took a finger and touched it to her chin, pulling her face up so she could see in my eyes.

"Really," I said.

"Oh my god Jade, I love you so much!" she said, pouncing on me and locking me in a tight squeeze. I looked over her shoulder as she held me, to the clock on her wall.

It was 3:59 and I couldn't care less.

_This moment was too perfect to care_.


	7. Andre: Conqueror of Birds

**Author's Note: **This is just a chapter that pretty much shows how Andre's days have been going since his decision to leave, I guess. It also is just a typical day with his Grandma. I kind of wanted to hold off on posting any of his chapters, because of the new episode premiering on the 5th about him moving in with Tori... but since this story takes place after they graduate, I figured why not? I've kept my lovely readers waiting and they deserve at least a little something. The next chapter will fast forward to the date talked about in this chapter. I do not own Victorious! Enjoy! Oh, and a happy and safe new year to you all! (:_  
_

**Andre's POV**

_I woke up to a text. _This wasn't anything new these days though. For the past couple of weeks, Tori has been sending me texts in the morning, counting down the days. I wiped the sleep from my eyes and leaned over to my night stand where my phone was. I picked it up and read it. "Four days." I sighed when I read it and the sad emoticon that followed. I texted her back: "Don't think of it that way. Think of it as 96 hours." I texted back and put my phone down. I rolled over into my bed and looked up at the ceiling for a while. It isn't like there was anything else to look at. My room at my Grandma's had been packed up and empty for quite some time. I was living off of four outfits that were going to stay in the closet for when I visited. I was really doing it. I was really going to New York City to achieve my dream of becoming a music producer. There were so many pros versus cons about this situation. I was doing what I wanted to do. I was doing what I loved: learning about music. And this would be my life! The only two cons about my decision to leave here were:

1) Who would take care of my Grandma? She was more than insane. She needed someone to look out for her.

2) Leaving all my dear friends behind. Even Jade, who teased me day in and day about that crush I had on her when we wrote a song together a while back.

All my thoughts vanished when I heard "Make It Shine" start to play on my phone. Tori's ringtone. I rolled over once again and reached for my phone. "Morning," I simply said.

"Morning? It's almost one, Andre," she giggled.

"Well, it's mornin' for me. Was up all night at this club over by…dare I said it? Northridge," I braced myself in case Tori would scold me.

"Ew. I bet those girls were all up on you," she said. I could hear the pain in her voice. I'd alleviate it.

"Actually, they couldn't get to me. I was in the DJ booth. I met a guy who is a DJ at this club called Bang at the mall while getting you a special gift," I started. I could hear the excitement in Tori's breathing. "He let me sit in on some awesome scratching since that's about the only thing I can't do musically, ya know, DJ..ing."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that. I would hate to see any gross Northridge hickies on you tonight at Beck's party. You're comin' right?" she asked. I actually forgot about the party. I was so busy preparing my goodbyes for everyone and making sure I had everything I needed for driving across the country.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," I lied. There was a brief silence. "So yeah, I was wondering, maybe before tonight's party, I could take you out. Ya know, me and you…I'll make sure that my Grandma isn't hiding in the trunk this time. I gotta give you your present."

"Awh, you didn't have to get me anything... what is it?!" she exclaimed over the phone. I pulled the phone away from my ear and laughed. I waited until she stopped begging to put it back.

"I don't know. A business suit for your job," I teased.

"Ha ha, very funny Andre," she said. "C'mooooon. I can't wait until tonight," she whined.

"Well, you're going to have to. It's not going to be that far away, I'm taking you out before hand and it's already one-fifteen now. Patience girl," I said all smooth like.

"Fine. I'm gotta go pick out something to wear for tonight," Tori said.

"You need like seven hours to pick out something to wear to a party?" I asked with a confusing look on my face, although she couldn't see it.

"Hey, don't judge me! And I forgot about the party that quick. I gotta pick something out for my little date with you!" she yelled once again. I held the phone away from my ear and heard her talking about the possibilities.

"Tori? Hey, chica? TORI!" I shouted.

"…and that means I'll probably wear blue shoes and…yes?" she continued and then stopped.

"Hang up," I smiled.

"Oh, right. Wait, what time are you coming to get me?"

"Probably around seven, I gotta go now, I hear my Grandma running around and I gotta go see why," I said. This wasn't a lie – and it wasn't farfetched if it was. Grandma was crazy, after all.

"Mmkay, loooooove you," she said.

"Bye Tori," I said and hung up.

I finally got out of bed about ten minutes later. Walking around in my boxers and a white shirt, I darted around corners to find where my Grandma was. She was in her room, under the covers. I tapped on her door. "Grandma?"

"SHH! Come in," she whispered and I came in her room.

"What are you doing?" I asked her.

"Be quiet or it'll hear you and attack!" she said.

I looked around. "Uh, what will attack?"

"There. Right there. On the window sill!"

I looked over to the open window and saw a bird perched. "Grandma, that bird is more afraid of you!" I said and rolled my eyes. I walked over to the bird. He was cute but before I could say anything I sighed. "Grandma, if you didn't want birds around, then you shouldn't have put food out for them!" I told her and shooed the bird away from the window. I took the small bowl of birdseed and closed the window.

"Don't yell at me! It's not my fault I didn't have any mayonnaise to give to them!"

"Wait..what? You don't feed the birds mayonnaise! You're supposed to feed them these seeds. As you did," I said walking towards her with the small bowl of multicolored seed.

"AH! Get that away or they'll come and eat me!" she said, knocking the birdseed out of my hands. She flew from under the covers and ran into her bathroom locking the door behind her.

"Oh, don't worry, _**I'LL **_clean it up!" I said sarcastically.

_Man, I couldn't wait to leave._


	8. Andre: Conqueror of Feelings

**Auth****or's Note:**This chapter's a good one, I think! I don't want to say too much, so...I don't own Victorious, Lord of the Rings, or Gone with the Wind. Enjoy!

**Andre's POV**_  
_

_It was seven' o'clock and I was running a little behind schedule_. I could've been later because I wanted to stop and get some wrapping paper for Tori's gift but I was a guy and we really didn't care about that kind of stuff. So I wrapped it in newspaper; the obituary section to be exact. It was the only part of the paper my Grandma had. I'm not sure why, but she was weird so I didn't question it. Or where it came from. I'm sure she probably took it out of the neighbor's paper. Whatever. I put in a DVD of _Gone with the Wind_ and made my Grandma sit in front of the television. Not only was it a long movie, but it was pretty boring (to me at least) so she would probably fall asleep. The perfect set up so she wouldn't bother me all night long while I was gone. I thought about putting in _Lord of the Rings_, a copy I borrowed from Robbie, but figured it would be too scary for her.

"I'll be back later, Grandma, okay? Here's some popcorn and there's sodas in the fridge," I said.

"Don't tell me what to eat and drink!" she said before taking a huge handful of popcorn and stuffing it in her face.

"But – uh, never mind. I'll see you later, I love you…you crazy hag," I said the last part under my breath.

"What Andre?!" She yelled, I jumped a little bit.

"Oh, I said I forgot my bag," I said and dodged to the kitchen where my present was sitting on the counter….not in a bag at all.

On the way to my car, I knocked on my neighbor's door to ask if he could watch out for my Grandma and after about five minutes of assuring him that all he had to do was listen out for anything WAY out of the ordinary, like a fire or something, he agreed to if I mowed his lawn next week. I agreed, not telling him that I would be leaving the state in four days. Oh well. I got in my car and jetted to Tori's house. When I pulled up, she came outside looking all kinds of beautiful. She had her hands on her hip and had a slight pout on her face. I got out of my car.

"I know, I know, I'm late but my Grandma was holding me up," I said, putting my hands up in surrender. She took them into hers and put them down.

"It's okay. I'm just ready to go, Mom and Dad are being all cozy and blech-like in front of me," she said looking me up and down. "You look nice."

I did look nice. I was wearing a black and white striped V-neck shirt up under a lightweight and casual blazer. I wore a studded belt that held up my rude-fit, dark blue jeans. I had on some black and white Converse that I bought while I was at the mall yesterday. My blonde and brown dreads were pulled back into a ponytail. "You look, wow, Tori… it's just me, you didn't have to get all dolled up." I said eyeing her up and down. She looked amazing. She was wearing a red dress with black and white paisley print – it resembled a bandana. She wore it with a black, skinny patent leather belt that had small circular studs on it. After the belt came the best part of the dress – pleats that moved back and forth every time she took a step. She wore black, wedge sandals that made her only an inch shorter than me it seemed. As she turned to her front door, I stood corrected. The best part of her dress was the back. It had a deep triangle cut out that started at the top and didn't stop until the middle of the dress, exposing her flawless, olive skin.

"I could say the same for you, you really do look nice Andre," she said again turning the doorknob. "I just gotta tell my mom and dad that I'm leaving – you wanna say hey?" she asked. I nodded and followed. She was right. David and Holly were sitting on the couch canoodling.

"Uh, hey, no hanky-panky!" I yelled towards the parents and smiled. They looked at me and Mrs. Vega jumped up and blushed.

"Oh hey Andre, you look handsome," Mrs. Vega said walking towards me before giving me a hug.

"Thanks, you're lookin' quite handsome yourself," I teased. She was in sweatpants that were rolled up to the knee and a t-shirt. She had always been at least half-way dressed up when I saw her. Not today. She simply rolled her eyes.

"You two are picture-perfect," Mr. Vega said and pulled out his cell phone. "Say cheese, you two!"

After a while of the parents making jokes about how it's too bad that I was going away because we were such a good looking couple and embarrassing both Tori and me to death, we headed out. Tori threw her purse in the backseat when we finally reached my car.

"Is that the present?" she asked, with a smile on her face from ear to ear. I watched the smile fade, "Is that wrapped in the obituary section…?"

"It sure is. You know Grandma, heh. So, where do you wanna go?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Nozu, of course!" she shouted as she put on her seatbelt.

"Alrighty, sushi it is."

After eating a chicken and rice bowl and watching Tori put more sushi away than I ever saw a girl eat, I figured it was time to give her the present. We got the check and I paid for it and we walked to the car. I saw her shiver. It did get chilly in the evenings of our hot summer days. I took my blazer off. "Here," I said, while draping it around her. In the distance I heard a girl complain about how her boyfriend should be more like me. I turned to see her rubbing her own arms in a frenzy to stay warm. I gave her a warm smile and my smile grew bigger as I watched Tori cling to my blazer tighter to stay warmer. I had the perfect destination to give her the present. Our school.

"Why are we coming here?" She asked, getting out of the car in the deserted parking lot. We walked to where we would have lunch and I ran up to the stage where we'd sing sometimes and make announcements without authorization.

"Just come here," I said, with the package tucked under my arm, reaching out for her.

She took my hand and walked up the stairs. I plugged in some white Christmas lights that were used in an audition for next year's students. We sat in some chairs that were left outside by the staff, I guess. I watched as she crossed her legs, getting a glimpse of her underwear. My heart was beating fast as I took the package from under my arm and handed it to her. My feet tapped at a rapid pace out of nervousness as I heard the initial rip.

"Oh my god! Andre!" she yelled. "Really?! A Shure Elvis microphone?!" Before I could get a word in, she pretty much glued me to my seat into a tight hug. "This had got to be the best present ever! This is like from the 50s," she continued. I cut her off.

"Well duh, that's why it's named after Elvis," I smiled.

"I could kiss you!" she said, hopping off of me. She walked into the lights for a better look at the antique in her hands.

"I was hoping you would," I said, standing there with my hands in my pockets.

"Wait, what?" she gently closed the box the microphone was in and set it in her chair. "But you said that…"

"Look, I know what I said that day you wanted to take it a step further. But you gotta believe me when I say I've loved you for a while," I said, looking at the ground.

"It would be easier to believe you if you look me in the eyes, Andre," she said. She was in front of me now. She took a finger to my chin to lift my head so our eyes met.

"Okay. Well, I love you Tori. Ever since that day I saw you up on the stage on your accidental audition, I had feelings for you. You were so beautiful. I have that image in my head every day when I wake up and every night when I go to bed. I sing "Make It Shine" in the shower just about every time, for God sake," I said. My stomach started to hurt, could've been the food, but I'm betting it was the emotions running through me.

"But I thought if you felt that way about someone, you'd be all…what's the word again?"

"Wonky? I guess I just said that, that one time I thought I liked Jade so we didn't have to talk about emotions too much. In all honesty, and I know we've been friends for such a long time so this may make you mad, I'm good at hiding them. I disguise them in the songs I sing and the girls I have on my arm. Why do you think I'm always with someone new? They get boring. Nobody's ever going to be like you, Tori. And that means nobody is ever going to fill the void that only you can fill," I said. I felt better, telling her the truth. I wanted to shout. Or throw up, but since we were on a date, I picked the first option. I hopped out of my seat. "I love Tori Vega! EVERYONE! I love her!" I yelled, jumping on the chair and looking at all the lights in the city.

"Andre! Get down and be quiet, we're not students, so we're actually trespassing," she laughed as she tugged on my belt loops.

"Right. So, now it's your move. Hit me. Slap me. I deserve it for lying to you all this time and tormenting you with all the other girls and fake emotions," I said.

"Well, I'm not mad believe it or not, Andre. You're right. You do deserve a slap or something for keeping me in the backseat. Do you know how much humiliation I've gone through since my secret about being in love with you came out? How many people put my feelings in the punch line of a joke because you didn't love me back?" She said, and I watched a tear fall from her eyes.

"Awh dammit, I went and made you cry. This is the worst date ever…" I said, walking to the railing of the stage. "I should just jump, hmm?"

"No. Because one, these are tears of joy. I'm happy, Andre. Just not the screamy kind of happy I usually am," she smiled as she came closer. "And two, I wouldn't want to kiss a dead guy," she said, looking up at me, grabbing my arm to pull me towards her. It was the most meaningful kiss I have ever, well, kissed. I was kissing the girl of my dreams. The girl I had loved since, like, forever! She pulled away and stepped away from the balcony to sit.

"Sorry, but I feel a little faint. I'm okay, ya know, I'm not sick. I just can't believe that just happened," she grinned. "I kissed you. After all this time of wanting and dreaming of this!" she squealed.

"There's the screamy, happy kind of Tori I know. And love," I said, bending over to pick up my blazer that fell to the ground in our passionate moment.

"Hush!" she laughed and then got a bit of a serious face before continuing. "I have a present for you, Andre. And it's something I've wanted to give you for a while. You and only you. But it will have to wait until later." She said, heading towards the stairs.

"But I thought you only had your purse with you," I questioned following after her.

"It's, uh, at Beck's place," she said. "C'mon!"

_I followed after, wondering what her gift could've possibly been._

_**(You can find Tori's dress and wedges on the Forever 21 website. They're rather new so you don't have to search much. I do not own the rights to that clothing line.)**  
_


	9. Andre: Conqueror of Goodbyes

**Author's Note: **I'm pretty sure I'm going to have the next chapter be in Beck's POV since I have yet to do that yet. And don't worry, Trina and Robbie (and Rex) will make an appearance soon enough. I'm thinking of fast forwarding time a bit, to where Andre is finally in New York. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this one! As always, I do not own Victorious! _  
_

**Andre's POV**

_It was close to eleven 'o' clock now. _What started out as about fifteen people grew to about forty plus. My vision was a little unclear, but I knew everything that was going on or so I thought. I had Tori on my arm pretty much the whole night, but had somehow lost her in the sea of people at Beck's place. I looked for our host, who was shacked up on the couch in the "off limits" room- you know, that room in your friend's house that only the parents go in when they have company because there's fine china in there? That room. He had a cup in his hand, and joint in his mouth. As I tried to scoot around people, I watched Beck give the unknown girl a shotgun with the joint. She laughed loud and obnoxiously when he finally pulled away, the undigested smoke escaping from her mouth. I hated girls like that, trying to be cute when they really look dumb. I finally reached him.

"Hey, you seen Tori? I was just with her, but I lost her," I said.

"So are you guys a thing or something? I was confused when you both walked in holding hands. You're leaving in a couple of days, if I were you, I'd leave a free man. A free bird, baby!" he laughed. I wasn't sure if he was drunk, high or both. All I knew was that he was all kinds of fucked up.

"Heh, yeah. I'm not so sure where we stand either, dude. But have you seen her or not?" I asked, somehow losing my balance and stumbling to the floral decorated chair. "Fuck, I'm drunk."

"That's what I'm talking about!" the girl said.

"Yeaaaaah! Get fucked up Andre! You're in need of a good melted brain," Beck said. He reached to the coffee table in front of him and pulled a joint off of the glass. He lit it with ease and gave it to the girl. "Go give this to my good friend over there, Becca," he said.

She took it and sucked her teeth. "Beck, my name's Britney," she said and rolled her eyes. She staggered over to me, the joint pinched between her index finger and thumb. I took it. I knew I shouldn't have, but Beck was right. I was leaving and I wouldn't be able to do this for a while. Because if I was serious about anything, it was music. I would put my heart and soul into learning about my first true love. The girl left the room, slurring her words about going to the bathroom but getting a drink first or something. I hit it.

"So, you and Tori huh? She's hot. She's gotten hotter," Beck grinned, crossing his leg like a gentleman and sitting back into the couch.

"Yeah, she's hot, but ya know, I really do care about her," I said, hitting it once again and leaning forward so he could meet me halfway and take the joint from me.

"Is that right?" he asked, waving his hand as if to tell me it was all for me. "Just like you _cared _about Stefani, Rachel, Angela, Naomi, and Keiko…and, need I continue?" He put emphasis on the word "cared" while putting his hands in the air, quoting it. Implying sex, of course.

"Naw man," I said, hitting in between my words, "we haven't done anything. We kissed before we came here, but that's all we've ever done. Honest," I said, blowing out the smoke.

"Then how come you never told her? Why now? When you're going away and you can have any girl you want in New York?" he asked, taking a swig of his drink.

"I don't know. Something told me I had to do it so I wouldn't regret it. I'm driving across the country, I could die or some shit and I would've never gotten the chance," I shrugged, making an excuse up. I wanted to tell her tonight, because I wanted to be that guy who had a long distance girlfriend at school. I wanted to be the one who was on his computer before bed, telling a beautiful girl goodnight. I wanted to always have someone to talk to that would make my day better. They say distance makes the heart grow fonder, and I wanted that. But most of all, I just needed her to know. We were adults now; there was no more pussyfooting around. I was a man and I needed to act like one. And speaking of Tori, "So where's Tori? I gotta find her," I said. I got up, and it felt like I could float away. I was higher than I had been in a while; not that I smoked regularly.

"Oh, yeah! She's in my trailer, with Jade, surprisingly," Beck said and shrugged. He took the joint from my hand when I reached to give it to him.

"Thanks man," I said. "I hope she's not dead," I chuckled, smoothing my clothes out.

"Or another one who flocked to vagina, Jade's pretty convincing," he laughed.

"Now that's something I'd like to see," I laughed back, it slipping that Jade was his ex-girlfriend at one point and another.

"Hey!" Beck shouted.

"Kidding, man, just kidding."

I squeezed through all the people hanging in the hallway, jumped over a puddle of vomit and finally made it to the front door where I was greeted with a cloud of cigarette smoke. I fanned the grey out of my face, with the smokers glaring at me, and made my way to the trailer. I rapped on the door before I heard Jade's voice, harsh and loud.

"WHAT! We're in here!" she yelled.

"Dang girl, it's Andre, I just want to see Tori," I said through the door.

"Oh, come in!" I heard Tori call to me. I heard them scurry around and whisper a few things.

Jade opened the door and squeezed by me, "She's all yours," she grinned devilishly. "Where's my Kitty at?" she asked me.

"She was playing beer pong with Sinjin and some others in the backyard last time I saw her," I said.

"I didn't know Sinjin drank," she furrowed her brow.

"Yeah, I think they were just making him get the out of bound balls," I shrugged.

"Hah, balls, alright," she said and rushed off to the side of the house, jumping the fence. Just like a lady. Not really.

I closed the door and came to sit next to her. "So, what were you two doing in here?"

"Oh nothing, just talking. She figured she'd get to know me a little better and hate me a little less so she could try to miss me, I guess," she forced a chuckle.

"Ah. So, not to sound forward, but I've been wondering about this gift since we got here," I said, pulling out my phone to check the time, "and it is now eleven- thirty and I'm still in the dark," I smiled.

"Right. Well, Andre, here's your gift," she said, pulling a gold wrapped something out of her bra. It was a condom.

"Uh, this is a talk that usually a mom and dad have with their kid before they're shipped off to college, Tori," I said, nervously.

"No, Andre. It's for right now. I want you to have my virginity. I've always dreamed about it being with you," she told me, forcing the condom upon me. I took it and held it in my hand.

"Tori, I can't…and before I tell you why, let me just say that I didn't even think you were a virgin, heh," I said, and looked down at the gold wrapping. Magnum, huh? I should be so proud. And well, to be honest, I was indeed well endowed.

"Why is that?" she asked, pouting her lips a bit. "Can't a beautiful girl be a virgin?"

"Oh, so you think you're beautiful now? You're conceited," I joked. She nudged me.

"C'mon, I'm serious. Why can't you? This is my gift to you. I want it to be special and it won't be special unless it's with you," she said, and slid her hand under my free one, lacing our fingers.

"But this isn't special, Tori, I mean it's clear that I'm not in my right head and you've been drinking and I mean, we're in this trailer and this bed that isn't even either of ours," I told her. She nodded in agreement.

"I guess you're right. I can't believe I was so sure that it would be tonight. I figured this dress would make you want to fuck me," she said, standing up and giving me a twirl.

"Believe me, Tori, I do. And I would if you were just some girl. But you're you. I don't want to fuck you. It's going to sound gross and cheesy, but I want to make love to you, Tori. Just not here. Or now. I want it to happen when it's time and-"

"But we don't have time, Andre! You're leaving in," she stopped to look at the clock. It was two minutes until midnight. I guess with all the awkwardness, the time flew by. "three days! And I know you have a million things to do before you leave and I just want this so bad. I want you so bad," she said and started to cry. "I want you so bad to just stay here, Andre. Why'd you have to pick New York? Why not somewhere I couldn't picture you? I can see you – in the New York clubs with other girls, and I can see you eating a hot dog on the street next to a vendor with an apron on, and I can't f-fucking stand it," she sobbed.

"Hey, hey, Tori…" I said softly, standing up to embrace her, "three days is plenty of time for us. If you want me to, I can spend all three days with you. I'm done packing and the only thing left to do is find someone to look after Grandma," I said, rubbing her back and stroking her hair as she cried into my shoulder.

"That wouldn't b-be fair to everyone. I'm sure you have a lot of p-people to say goodbye to. And I guess tonight's date was my goodbye from you," she pulled away, sniffling and patting up under her eyes to salvage what makeup was left.

I took her by the shoulders and forced her to look at me. "Tori, this isn't goodbye, okay? I'm not leaving for good. I'll be back in like a month for 4th of July. And we can have a picnic and watch fireworks and roast weenies," I smiled. She smiled back, and bit her lip.

"Heh, you said weenies," she laughed a bit.

"There we go. Now, since I can't accept this gift, how about you buy me a new shirt? 'Cause uh…" I said, pointing to the shoulder of my shirt where black makeup had taken over the white parts.

"Oh, whoops," she laughed a little more and grabbed my blazer that was on Beck's bed.

"Now let's get you cleaned up, and go party like it's 1999!" I shouted and hooted. "Whoo!"

"Whooo!" she hooted back, raising her arms and hopping in front of me to get to the door first.

_There's the Tori I loved, and would love, even if we were miles apart._


	10. Tori Takes a Ride

**Author's Note:** I do not own Victorious or the 90s horror flick, Doctor Giggles (yes, it's real!). Enjoy!_  
_

**Beck's POV**

_It's been some time since Andre left for New York. _Tori had been coming over almost every day since then, smoking all my shit, unintentionally crashing on my bed, and crying her eyes out… in no particular order. My first month of summer vacation blew by because of that. I didn't mind it though. I liked being there for her. I liked getting her high. And I liked watching her sleep, not to be creepy. She was a pretty girl, and girls are always the most beautiful when they first get up. Even if they drool, which Tori did. We were getting closer and closer, and I was getting more hopeful that she would take me up on my offer of being her boyfriend. I never really brought it to her attention unless I said it as a joke. To make her smile was an amazing feeling. She really did love Andre, but she wanted him to have his freedom, so it was determined that the both of them would remain single. They talked about having an open relationship, but that isn't what Tori wanted. Not many girls did. They had a whole, "don't ask, don't tell" agreement. Like, if Andre were to go on a date, if Tori didn't ask if he was dating a girl, there wasn't anything to be said about the date or girl and vice versa. And our friends say I'm in denial about being addicted to drugs…at least I have the balls to say that I use them. The both of them knew that the both of them would find other people and possibly lose interest. We're legally adults now, but we were still young and stupid. I'm sure Andre has slept with at least three girls by now – and here I am soothing Tori almost every day because she's always upset about the "what if" factor of their relation-friendship. It got quite annoying debating with Tori about how she should just get over Andre. Yes, they love each other, or at least said they did, but Tori couldn't possibly wait her whole life for him, could she? I didn't know the answer to that, and sadly enough, I don't think that she knew the answer either. And speak of the devil…

"Beck?" I heard Tori knocking at my trailer door lightly. It was night time and my parents found out about my soiree and were adamant about me not being able to have anyone over – not even under my own roof. I understood; I should've been more careful when cleaning it up. I should've put away all the evidence. I should've cleaned up that puddle of puke. But I didn't and being grounded for about one more week was my punishment. "Beck, it's Tori," she whispered harshly to one of the cracked windows. I peeked out, moving the sheet hanging in front of it.

"Hang on a sec," I whispered back. I had almost forgotten that she was supposed to come over tonight. We were going to watch Doctor Giggles, a horror movie from way back when, super high and try not to laugh at it. It was filled with terrible puns and somewhat terrible acting, so we knew it would be impossible. Even so, we had twenty bucks riding on not laughing within the first twenty minutes. I might as well take the money from her when she walks in; Tori geeks out super hard. She laughs at everything, and when the high is gone, she cries. I was hoping tonight would be a little bit different. Tonight I had a surprise for her – tonight I was going to try and get her to do a new drug. Ecstasy to be exact. I hope she was going to roll along with it, no pun intended.

I opened the door to see her standing there. She was dressed in some yoga pants, a pink and purple striped tank top, and had a cropped sweatshirt over it. It was gray and read: I 3 New York. She was holding a holiday popcorn tin over her head. "Look, I'm one of those ladies that carry the water in Africa," she said, a bit stupidly. I moved out of the way and she came inside.

"You're stoned," I said, closing the door quietly. She giggled a bit.

"Even if I wasn't, I couldn't carry it as well as they can," she replied and set the can down. "This was in the pantry, and it isn't expired, so whatever, right?"

"Where'd you smoke? Your car?" I asked, taking the tin and opening it. I rolled my eyes. "Tori, the popcorn's been eaten. This is being used as storage for rice. See?" I said, grabbing a handful of it and showing it to her.

"Well, poo. I was in the mood for popcorn. Got the movie?" she asked, taking her shoes off and crawling onto my bed. She tossed me the bag of weed she scored from one of my friends; since I was grounded, she was pretty much my delivery girl.

"Sure did. Jade questioned me a bit, and I just told her that I was thinking about taking that horror movie class that Mr. Burch teaches now."

"Horror movie class? That's cool. What other classes have they added since we've graduated…oh…never…mind." She said quietly and started looking around my room. "So, c'mon. Let's put the movie in and get fucked up."

And we did. We were high as kites now, watching as the group of teenagers as they were entering the doctor's house. Tori had already lost within the first ten minutes when the doctor releases all the mental patients at the institute he was committed to. I spoke up; the movie wasn't that exciting. I liked action films, not horror films, especially cheesy ones. "So that twenty bucks is gonna cover the ride," I said and smiled.

"Ride. Ride? What are you talking about, Beck?" she asked.

"I wanna show you something and I want you to keep an open mind," I said, sliding off the bed, putting the laptop that we were watching the movie on, in her lap.

"Oh…okay," she simply said.

I went over to my desk and pulled out my metal cigarette holder.

"I don't smoke cigarettes, Beck, you know that," she spoke up. I looked back at her.

"I know. That's not what I'm getting for you. I'm getting you this," I said, taking out a small blue tablet. I showed it to her. She wrinkled her brow and put the laptop down. She scooted towards the edge of the bed and stood up and came over to me.

"That looks like a Sweetie Tart," she said, bending a little for a closer look. "But the candy just says 'ST' on it. It doesn't have a butterfly on it," she scoffed. "What the fuck is that?"

"It's ecstasy," I said. She shot up, her hair whipping me a little bit.

"Beck, you know I'm not going to go further than weed," she crossed her arms.

"I know. But that's just what you said. I know you're curious. I just know you are! I saw that look on your face when you watched me snort those lines last week. It's me, Beck, Tori. I'm not going to give you anything that could hurt you. If I was, don't you think I would've given you the coke? I didn't because I know you wouldn't have liked the high or the burn. But I just know you'll like this, and all you gotta do is chew it. In fact that's the best way for beginners. It hits you faster, it's intense, but it lasts shorter. Perfect for you," I said, holding it out to her. She looked at my hand for what seemed like five minutes, until finally she breathed out.

"Okay, Beck. I'm trusting you. Don't let me down," she said to me, taking the tablet from my hand and popping it into her mouth. I heard her crushing it up and she reached for my cigarette case. She took the other one out and handed it to me, then proceeded into taking a cigarette. She reached down on the bed for the lighter next to the bowl, and lit it. "Might as well go all out, hmm?" she said, taking the first drag of her first ever cigarette.

"Ooh, you're a bad girl now," I said, taking the pill myself.

After this experience, she would have to want me. _In that way._


	11. Like Pizza

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the wait, guys! I have some stuff going on but the next chapter is here. Get ready for some flashbacks in this one. That's what the "FB#" means, because I don't like to italicize it since that's what I do to the first and last sentence of each chapter. The following chapter is pretty graphic in both language and content. Enjoy! I don't own Victorious!_  
_

**Beck's POV**

_Last night was her fourth time._ Yes, Tori's fourth time taking ecstasy with me and my fourth time almost getting lucky. Every time we roll, she wants to touch me like never before. I can't lie and say that I didn't know this would happen. I wanted it to happen. The drug made her feel good, and when she felt good, she'd make me feel good. The first time she did it, she couldn't take her hands off my hair. She kept running her hands through it and complimented it about fifty times before I shut her up with a kiss…

**(FB #1)**  
"Beck, your hair is amazing. I can't believe this grew from your head," Tori giggled. We were lying in my bed, looking at all the posters and stuff on my walls. She was amazed by everything right now; every picture on the wall, the accidental touches by me, but most of all my hair. She was not shy about it either. She tugged and pulled and petted all she wanted.

"Tori, that's like the millionth time you said something about my hair," I groaned. I could feel a tingling in my pants. I had been getting a boner on and off for the last hour or so from the effects of the X, and Tori pulling and touching me wasn't making the situation any easier.

"I know but it's just so incredi-" I shut her up with a kiss. And to my own amazement, she kissed back. She grabbed my hair tighter in her fist and scooted into me closer than she already was. We kissed for what seemed like forever, just lips to lips, before she scooted away and sat up. I was now lying on my side, touching her exposed back. "I can't, Beck. This is wrong…right?"

"What's wrong about it? I kissed you, you kissed me back. You did it because you wanted to. Are you saying that you make wrong decisions?" I asked her, looking up at her – she was now standing.

"No, I don't. I do what I want because I'm an adult now," she reassured herself and started to chew on her lip.

"That's right, so come back, you're tripping anyway. You might as well get comfortable because since it's your first time, you may think you're tripping for a while," I said and patted the spot next to me.

"Yeah, I am, I feel fuzzy and my mouth needs to do things," she said and laughed at herself.

"I know, it's the X, so let me keep it busy so you don't chew your pretty lips off," I said reached out for her.

She came to me. She slipped into my bed and scooted next to me once again. There was a brief moment of awkwardness that I broke by just going ahead and pecking her on the cheek.

"What was that for?" she asked me.

"Because you're cute," I smiled and she kissed me on the lips. "What was _that _for?"

"Because I want to keep doing what we were doing five minutes ago," she grinned.

I kissed her on the lips after she told me her reasoning. We kissed, just lips to lips over and over again for a while until I finally got the guts to slip my tongue into her mouth. Her tongue was small and wet and as we pushed our tongues against each other, I started to taste pineapple. Kissing Tori was something I had always wanted to do, but I didn't think it would be this great. She was innocent, so I figured she would never kiss me the way she did. She moaned and pulled away and breathed in deep. She pushed me gently so that I was on my back and straddled me. She smiled and started to kiss me again, grinding herself into me. My cock was harder than ever now, and I pushed back and she moaned and quit kissing me. She buried her face into the crook of my neck and started to kiss there. I groaned as I felt her start to suck. When she finally pulled away, I could feel my neck throb a little. There would be a hickey in the morning. We humped through our clothes for a little while before I took the chance to reach my hands up her shirt. She looked down at me, looking a little worried. She climbed off of me.

"What is it?" I asked. She lied down next to me and started to bite her lip once again while looking at the ceiling.

"I…I just want to stop. I'm sorry, I don't want to make any decisions while I'm riding," she said.

"Rolling. And okay, I can respect that," I sighed. "But damn, you sure had me going," I chuckled.  
**(End FB)**

My thoughts about the first time Tori rolled were broken up by her yawning. She spent the night last night, as she does when she doesn't feel sober enough to drive home. The past couple of weeks were amazing. She'd come over, we'd get high, we'd pig out, watch movies, smoke cigarettes, and if we had ecstasy we'd roll, touch a little (or a lot) and fall asleep together. This would change soon, though, because in a couple of days Andre was coming back. He was keeping his promise of spending the 4th of July with us. The two of us hadn't really talked since he left. We'd talk online sometimes, or even shoot a couple texts – but it was more so to know that either one of us was still alive. We were good friends, but we weren't that kind of close. Plus, he was super busy with summer classes and working. I'm sure that when he returned, Tori would put all this behind her and be in love once again. In the back of my mind, and possibly heart, I wished and hoped that he would come back with some girl so Tori could come running to me.

"Morning," Tori said softly.

"Hey, sleep well?" I asked and leaned over to kiss her forehead. She smiled.

"I did. Hard, too," she said, sitting up, exposing a small wet spot on my pillowcase where she had drooled. "Sorry."

"No worries. I slept great. You were an animal last night, ya know," I nudged her and smiled. She looked shocked.

"Wha-what do you mean? We didn't have sex, did we?!" she asked loudly, shooting up from the covers. She looked down and noticed that she was only in a t-shirt and socks. She looked around the room for the rest of her clothes. Her jeans were neatly folded, with her panties, and placed on top of her purse and shoes by the door. "Oh God, please tell me we didn't have sex."

"Okay, we didn't have sex," I said. We didn't. I just liked playing with her, because she was so serious about giving her virginity to Andre. I know that it hurt her feelings when I'd poke fun at that suggestion. I'd say things like, "Well, you know it won't be that special. Andre's taken plenty of virginities." Shit like that, because I wanted Tori all for myself. And her virginity. It wasn't fair that he could go screw girls whenever he wanted just to come back here and take something special like virginity from Tori. I loved her, too, ya know. "Tori, calm down. We didn't have sex, but we were sexual." I said.

"Really?"

"Tori, you really don't remember?" I asked. Now I was getting concerned. Usually in the mornings, even after rolling, she'd remember the night before.

"No, I don't. My jeans smell awesome, did you Febreeze them or something?" she asked, slipping them on after a few sniffs.

"No, I washed them. You puked all over yourself. C'mon Tori, I gave you ecstasy, not fucking roofies," I said a little harsh. It offended me that she didn't remember. I took such good care of her last night, in more ways than one…

**(FB #2)  
**We had taken the pills and were doing what we did the past three times: staring at the walls in my room. It's amazing that every time we trip, we find something new to like about my trailer. I moved my hands gently over to her hand that was resting on her stomach. She turned to me and smiled.

"I like this," she said, a bit stupidly before turning her attention to my dirty fish tank. All the fish were dead, but I still had it plugged in and I never cleaned it out. "I'm going to get you some fishies," she smiled.

"You're gonna get me some fishies, huh? How come?" I asked. I never took good care of animals, unless I was being paid to – like my neighbor's little Yorkie.

"Because they're cute. They make kissy faces all the time," she said and proceeded in showing me a great example by twisting up her lips.

"Yeah, they are cute, let me try," I said proudly, twisting my own lips a bit and turning towards her. She giggled. "What's funny? You don't like my kissy face?" I asked, sitting up so that my back was supported against the wall. She sat up, too, and shook her head.

"I love your kissy face, Beck, don't be silly," she laughed, waving her hand in my face. I grabbed it and pulled her closer.

"Yeah?" I said, my voice lowering a bit.

"Y-yeah," she stuttered a bit before our faces collided in a kiss. She was on her knees, and she crawled between my legs once we stopped for a second, and then went right back to it. We kissed hard, so hard, I could feel teeth some times, and hear our wet tongues sliding around in each other's mouths. She pulled away to gasp for air. I looked up at her and she smiled down at me. "I want to try something," she breathed, moving off of me. She was now standing near the bed with her hands on her hips.

"Alright, but I want to try something first," I said, looking her up and down. "Take off your pants," I said and removed my shirt and tossed it over by the closet. It almost knocked down the bong we were smoking out of earlier today. She followed directions when I made room for her on the bed. "Just relax and trust me," I said. "Lie down, and get comfortable." And she did. I had Tori Vega in my bed, with just a shirt and panties on. Finally.

"What are we going to do?" she asked timidly. I crawled between her legs and hovered over her face, my hair sweeping across my eyes a bit.

"Well, first I'm going to kiss you. The rest is a mystery," I smiled and leaned down to kiss her. We kissed passionately for a while, my knee pressing into her panties as her hips bucked continuously. I could tell she wanted me to do more. I would soon move to her neck to kiss and suck on it lightly, so that there wouldn't be much of a hickey. She told me that if her parents ever found one on her, that dear ol' cop-dad would take control. I wasn't afraid of much, but I did too many drugs to be in trouble with a guy like that. I slid my hands up her shirt, feeling the lace of her bra before slipping my hand up under it. I took one of her nipples between my thumb and index finger, squeezing and pinching it which caused Tori to moan with pleasure. I didn't want to stop just for her to take her bra off, because that would give her time to change her mind about what would happen next.

"Beck, mmm, fuck that feels so good," she said, her eyes popping open to see mine staring back. She was so hot. And I was only going to make her hotter.

My face went from her lips, to her neck, to her collarbones, to her stomach, to right where her panties started. I tugged at them with my teeth, Tori writhing underneath me. I backed up so that her underwear was right in my face. I was now on my stomach and I was where I needed to be. I took a finger and slid it inside of her underwear, feeling the warm wetness she had just for me. I slid my finger over her clit over and over again. I felt her body tense up a little bit as I proceeded in moving the underwear to the side and shoving my tongue between those gorgeous lips she had to offer. She moaned my name over and over again, which to my knowledge, meant she wanted more. I attempted to slip my middle finger inside of her, to finger and lick her at the same time. Close, but no cigar. It was so tight, and that made me only want to fuck her more.

"Oh God, Tori, you're so fucking tight, oh my god" I breathed. I felt her body tremble and she scooted away as I tried to slide in the finger once again.

"Beck, that hurts, we have to stop," she said. She scooted off the bed and slipped on her pants in one quick motion.

"Awh, fuck, Tori, that's no fair. What about that thing you wanted to try?" I asked, rubbing on my swollen cock through my jeans.

"Okay, but my clothes stay on," she smiled and got down on her knees. "Get in front of me."

I gladly did so and stood there waiting for her next move. She started at the zipper of my jeans, pulling them down, my hard member popping right back up. She smiled up at me.

"This is my first time doing this, mmkay? So sorry if I'm bad," she said.

"Blow jobs are like pizza, my dear friend. If it's good, it's really good. If it's bad, it's still good." I chuckled. She sure did shut me up though. She took me into her mouth and moved her tongue all around me. "Oh shit," I said quietly. She moaned as she would thrust her face back and forth. I could feel her throat and within a couple of minutes, I knew I was going to come. "Mm, Tori, I gotta" I tried to say that I had to move, but she pushed on, making all kinds of slobbery sounds on my dick. Just like in porn. "Fuck, I-I, mmmmm," I said, releasing myself into her mouth. She held it in her mouth, sucking me clean before standing up. I went to sit down on the bed, my legs wobbly and chest out of breath. "That was an amazing blowjob," I said, seeing her sit down gently on the edge of the bed at the end of the mattress. "Tor? You okay?" I asked.

She turned to me and nodded. She pointed to her mouth. She hadn't swallowed. I looked around for something for her to spit in, but before I could suggest my shirt, I heard her gulp.

"That's hot," I said. Of course it was. Guys loved it when girls swallowed.

"Yeah? It was good?" she asked, her voice wavering a little. She put her hands on her stomach.

"One of the best I've ever had. I can't believe it was your first b-" I didn't even finish my sentence when she turned away from me and I heard liquid spill out. "…Tori?" I called to her. I already knew what had happened. God dammit. She leaned over once again, her body jerking a bit when I heard another load drop out. "God dammit," I said and got up. I walked over to the edge of the bed and saw her. Not how I wanted this monumental moment to end, but there's a reason girls don't always swallow.  
**(End FB #2)**

My thoughts about last night's events were interrupted by Tori's phone. She picked it up with a huge smile on her face. "Andre!" she exclaimed. "Uh huh, no, no, I can talk, I'm not busy right now," she said, looking at me with puppy dog eyes. Waving my hands towards the door, I gave her the okay to take the call. She mouthed the words "thank you" and headed out the door to sit on the stairs of my trailer. I'd be lying if I said that I wasn't angry.

_But I'd also be childish if I let it show._


	12. The Big Day

**Author's Note: **This is a short one, but enjoy it anyway! I don't own Victorious!_  
_

**Tori's POV**

_Today was the big day!_ Andre was coming back to town and all of us were going to have a small get together at Sinjin's house – because we finally faced it. He was our friend…and his parents were also out of town. My parents asked me if I wanted to have a party here, at our house, but they would be there. I told them, thanks, but no thanks in the nicest way possible so they didn't think anything was up. Of course we wanted to have alcohol to celebrate his arrival. And I'm sure someone would end up bringing dope.

Speaking of dope, I hadn't smoked any in four days. I have actually been avoiding Beck. Part of it was out of embarrassment from barfing after such intimacy. The other part was because I had to let go of what Beck and I had to see if I still felt the same way about Andre. With my luck, he'd come back with a new girlfriend to introduce to all of us. I could see Beck's smile now, the "I told you so" smile that I'm sure he's been practicing just in case. I'm sure Jade had something to say, too, if he did come back with a girl. She'd probably make a scene and say something like, "I bought those condoms for you that night and you didn't fuck him yet?!" I could actually hear her voice in my head. It made my ears ring a little.

I was so nervous about today. I felt like I was going on a blind date, rather than a party this evening. It was only two in the afternoon, and I was still going through outfits to wear to the party. To wear for Andre. And my face hurt, because I couldn't stop smiling and I could lie and say that I wasn't practicing my reaction to seeing him for the first time, but I won't.

"Oh my god, Andre! I'm so glad you're back!" I said aloud, looking in the mirror. I was now dressed in a pair of light blue skinny jeans, a bright yellow tank top, and a white studded belt that matched my flats, which were white and had pink and purple flowers all over them. "No, no, no, this doesn't look right. I need to wear a dress. I need to look just as hot as I did the night of Beck's party." I said once again, and started to take my clothes off.

I rushed over to my closet and started looking at the few dresses I had acquired since the summer began. Most of them were work attire for my soon-to-be job, but I could still dress them down for a party. I took out a peach colored peplum dress that stopped a few inches above my knees, and had a mesh back that dipped down low stopping at a few inches above the small of my back. I threw it on and looked in the mirror. I fixed my hair as usual and nodded

"Oh Em Gee! Andre! You're back! I've missed you!" I said aloud once again, and shook my head. "This is missing something; I need a sweater or something to go with this…" I said to myself, and looked into my closet once again. And there she was: a navy blue cardigan that had white hearts all over, stared right back at me. "This is it. This is…." I said, and put it on. I jumped over to my mirror. "Uh, super adorable!" I smiled back at myself, looking at myself at all angles to make sure it was the right choice. It was. I put on some matching navy blue, strappy platform sandals that made me at least three inches taller. My outfit was complete. Perfect.

"Okay, let's try this again…just to make sure I don't trip or-" I stopped when I heard my door being knocked on. "Come in!" I yelled. It was probably Mom, wanting to see my outfit or something. I walked over to my dresser to grab my brush.

"Ya know, my Grandma started out talking to herself…," I heard the voice say. I dropped my brush and my eyes widened. I turned around and tossed my hair behind my shoulders.

"Andre! AHH! It's you!" I yelled, tackling him on top of my bed. Okay, so it's nothing that I practiced, but I guess you can't write a script for true emotion. My heart swelled up like a balloon! The break between Beck and I was definitely not needed. My feelings for Andre returned the moment I saw him, leaning against my bed post all cool like.

"It is? It is!" he smiled up at me before wrapping his strong arms around me. He held me tight, and for a moment, I thought that time stood still. Suddenly, it didn't matter what I was going to wear tonight. It didn't matter that a few days ago I was with Beck. All that mattered was that he was back, and he was here, with me. "I've missed you, you know that?" he said, pushing me off gently. The both of us sat up. "I know that we talk just about every day, but it's different than actually seeing you in person," he said, taking my hand into his. He kissed it.

"You still love me?" I asked. "Because I still feel the same." I said. Before he could answer there was a soft tapping at my door.

"Hold that thought," he said quietly. "There's someone I want you to meet," he said getting up and heading towards the door. "May I?" he asked, pointing to the door knob. I nodded and smiled because if I didn't smile, I'd probably burst out into tears. Beck and Jade were right. He found someone else. As his hand gripped the doorknob, I started to feel ill. All these scenarios flew through my head. My stomach tried to make its way up my throat. My lungs deflated entirely.

And my heart stopped, I swear.


	13. Vagetarian

**Author's Note:** Short chapter! I just wanted to reveal who was behind the door to Tori's room. I've been super busy, but I'm going to really try and make more of an effort! I don't own Victorious. Enjoy!

**Tori's POV**

"_Hey, come on in," Andre said to the mystery person._

It was as I feared, a girl. A beautiful one at that. She was tanned skinned, probably mixed with white and black. She had a small chunk of her head shaved on the right side. The rest of her hair was thick and had perfect waves. It started out black, and faded into a deep blue then a lighter blue, the lightest of the blues being at the ends that stopped right at her shoulders. She was wearing a pair of blue jeans that looked kind of like dude's jeans the way that they slung off her hips. She wore a short sleeved black and red buffalo plaid shirt that was tight and hugged her chest tightly. She walked in and waved. "Dayzee, this is Tori, the mystery girl I've been talking about forever," he smiled. After our brief introduction, Andre excused himself to go to the bathroom. She walked over to me and I reached my hand out to shake hers.

"Nuh-uh, girl, you're going to have to hug me. I feel like I've known you forever the way Andre talks about you," she smiled, and reached for me. I hesitantly gave her a hug and she held on tight when I finally embraced her.

"Oh yeah? So are you in Andre's classes and stuff?" I said gently, sitting back down on my bed. I felt as if I might faint. I twirled my hair in my fingers as she answered.

"Oh, he didn't tell you? I'm Andre's roomie. He probably forgets because I'm always cooped up in my room," she laughed, walking over to my bed and making herself comfortable.

"His roomie? As in roommate?" I asked politely.

"Yeah, well actually, they should call it housemate. If I shared a room with him, he'd probably kill me. I'm some kind of insomniac," she laughed, patting me on the thigh.

"I figured you were dating or something," I shrugged.

"Girl please! I'm a regular 'vagetarian'," she snorted and pushed her hair out of her face.

"I don't understand. You guys are roomies because you're vegetarians? And wait, when did Andre stop eating meat did?!"

"Ha! No, _vaaaaag_etarian. Get it? I'm a lesbian. A dyke. A rug muncher," she laughed once again.

"OH! Haha, duh Tori," I said, lightly slapping my forehead and laughing before giving a sigh of relief.

"And don't worry; I've been keeping Andre in check. He hasn't been seeing any girls, and I haven't seen any when I'm there. He doesn't even talk about other girls, just you, so it's so great to finally meet you. And might I say, you're ten times as beautiful as he says you are," she smiled, nudging me on the shoulder.

"Hey roomie, don't be trying to move in on my gal," Andre said, leaning in the doorframe.

"Whatever dude," she said and rolled her eyes. "So, you gonna show me the ropes of Hollywood? I'm straight from Brooklyn and never been anywhere on the west coast, despite my cousin being a famous rapper here," Dayzee said, looking like she was gloating a bit.

"Who's you're cousin?" I asked, standing up and straightening out my dress.

"You know Beck's trailer?" Andre spoke up and I nodded. "Remember who it belonged to?"

"Oh no chiz?! Fat Biscuit's your cousin? That's hella awesome!" I exclaimed, nearly toppling over in my platform sandals.

"That is correct, my friend. He's the whole reason I'm so into music. I'm an aspiring rapper, too, which is why I'm glad I'm this fellow's roomie since he's going to school for production," she said, poking him non-stop. He laughed.

"Okay, okay, before I'm poked to death, let's go get something to eat," Andre said, heading towards the door. Dayzee was way ahead of him.

"Alright, I'll be down soon," I told him as he left my room.

"Oh yeah," he poked his head back in, "I liked that outfit better. It's you," Andre smiled, pointing at the light blue jeans and yellow shirt in a pile by my dresser. "Hurry up though, because Dayzee's a maniac when she's hungry," he said quietly.

"I heard that!" I heard Dayzee call out from downstairs.

"And of course I still love you, Tori. They say distance makes the heart grow fonder, and believe me, it did," he smiled before leaving me alone to change.

_God, I've missed him so much._


	14. Party Time

**Author's Note: **I don't own Victorious! Enjoy!

**Tori's POV**

_The party at Sinjin's started ._ We thought it was just going to us main kids, plus Dayzee of course. Andre, Jade, Cat, Robbie, Beck and myself. Nope. There were tons of Northridge girls looking around Sinjin's house, probably for things to steal. A few kids from school that I've seen but never took the time to talk to were there, too. There were maybe twenty-five people at Sinjin's place and it was only eight in the evening. I'm sure the number would grow as the night went on.

"Hi Tori, hey Andre, welcome back," Sinjin welcomed us. He gave Andre a handshake and a chest bump. You know, those hugs guys give? Sinjin had become a lot cooler throughout the years. But he never lost is oddness. "Can I offer you guys a drink? Beer? Lucky Charms?" And there was his oddness, as he jammed his hand into his very tight pants pocket and retrieved a few pieces of cereal.

"Nah man, I'll take a beer…and…?" Andre started and looked to me. I nodded. "Two beers, no Charms," he smiled and patted Sinjin on the head, before he ran off to fetch our beverages.

"You sure I look okay? If I would've known there would've been this many people, I probably would've dressed up just a bit more," I said, looking over my plain outfit.

"Well, from listening to you talk to yourself earlier as you were trying on clothes, seems like you were trying to impress me. And well? I'm definitely impressed. You look good," Andre smiled, before putting his arm around me to bring me in to kiss my forehead. Sinjin returned with two cold PBRs.

"One for the man, one for the madam," he said handing us our drinks. "It's so good to see you guys together," he said, then directed his attention to Dayzee who was checking out his CD collection across the room. "Think you can talk to your friend over there for me?" Sinjin directed to Andre. He shook his head.

"Sorry man, she plays for the other team. Ya know, Cat and Jade's team?" Andre told him and a look of disappointment came over Sinjin before he lit up once again.

"Well, she hasn't seen my collection of 80s records. Nobody can resist Rick Astley," he said, before trying to moonwalk backwards and ended up falling over the back of the couch. He shot up, "Nobody saw that, and if you did, forget it!"

"So I have a surprise for you, Tori. It's not another microphone, but it's pretty awesome," Andre told me taking my hand in his. "Don't get too drunk tonight because we're-"

"How come nobody told me the man of the hour was here?!" Beck blurted out and ran over to us. He gave him a hug, a real one, not a dude hug.

"Well you were buried in Northridge girls, I didn't want to disturb you, or catch anything," Andre chuckled, and reached up to mess up Beck's hair a bit. He looked to me.

"Hey Tori, long time no see," he smiled and when Andre looked away, he winked at me. I only half smiled at him. It looked like he had been snorting lines already. The party wasn't even bumping yet, but I guess that was no excuse for Beck not to "bump."

"Hey Beck, I know right? Nothing like a shindig to bring us all together. Speaking of all, where's Robbie? Or Cat and Jade?" I asked. I just wanted to get away – I felt completely awkward.

"Eh, Robbie's in the bathroom on the phone. And you wouldn't believe that he left Rex behind! As for Cat and Jade, they're probably off licking each other," he shrugged.

"I'll go get them, we need the whole group to welcome Andre back after all," I said, standing on my tip-toes to kiss Andre on the cheek before leaving the two of them alone. I really hoped Beck didn't have anything planned. I hope that he wouldn't tell Andre all the shit we were doing while he was in New York. I would just die. I walked through the house until I found the only occupied bathroom and heard Robbie's voice. "Robbie?" I tapped on the door. He didn't answer. I took it upon myself to turn the doorknob anyway and peek in on him. He was sitting on the side of the tub.

"Yeah I know. Tomorrow morning I'm leaving to come see you for a week, though. Tonight's special, Andre's in town. One night won't make a difference, cuddle muffin. Okay? Alright, I will. No, I never drink and drive. Okay. Good luck tonight, by the way. I have to go now. I bleep you, too," Robbie said to some mystery person before he made a kissy noise into the phone. He stood up and I backed away from the door and acted like I was looking at Sinjin's family pictures in the hall. "Hey Tori!" Robbie exclaimed when he came out of the bathroom. He put his phone in his pocket and gave me a hug.

"Hey! Andre's here. We're ready to get this party started, but we can't without you," I said. "Seen Cat and Jade?"

"Yeah, they're not here though. They left to get more drinks because neither of them likes beer and that's all that's here," he answered.

"How the hell are they going to do that? They're only eighteen," I asked, furrowing my brow.

"Pfft. Jade has her ways," he smiled and put his arm around me. "I've missed you, you know. We haven't really hung out this whole summer." He said and we walked back into the party. He was being nicer than normal.

"I know, I've been busy...uh, brushing up on some stuff for the new job in San Fran," I answered as quick as I could.

"Oh yeah, you're moving in with Trina," he said, taking his arm off of me when we reached the kitchen. He reached in the fridge and popped open a beer and drank some.

"Yeah, I am. How'd you know?" I asked. I really didn't remember telling him, let alone having time to see him to tell him.

"Ah, you know," he shrugged, drank some beer and swirled his hand around in the air. "Words travel…and speaking of traveling, where's Andre?" he quickly asked.

"I'm right here. What's up Robbie?!" Andre said, leaping towards him for a hug. "Man, you look different! Look at Robbie, Tori. Isn't he handsome now?" he said, gently hitting him in the chest. I just smiled and nodded.

"All I did was lose the glasses, and maybe went through my final phase of puberty," he chuckled and Andre laughed. "Missed you dude," he said holding out his fist. Andre bumped it and their hands "exploded" in a rain of finger-fireworks.

"Shit, you're fist bumping too? Wow, I didn't think I was gone_ that _long," Andre smiled before he was tackled from behind by a flash of red hair.

"Ah! Andre!" Cat squeaked before wrapping around him in a tight hug. She had his arms pinned, so he couldn't hug her back. She finally let go.

"Hey Little Red," he smiled and pinched her cheek a bit. She beamed with happiness and twirled around in her pretty pink and floral dress.

"Don't do that, Andre. She likes getting her cheeks pinched. And slapped. And spanked," Jade spoke up, with a sly grin on her face.

"Eep! Jade! Shhhhh!" Cat said, her face turning a bit red.

"Hey Jade, c'mere and give me some love," Andre said and put his arm out to hug her. She nuzzled into his chest a bit before backing off.

"Okay, enough with this mushy shit. We're here to celebrate your homecoming. So let's party!" Jade said and we all followed suit and broke out of the kitchen in an uproar of "WHOO!"

And party we did. Sinjin's party was a blast. Near the end of it, a smaller group of us played at least three rounds of Circle of Death, Twister and Truth or Dare. I picked dare every time in fear of Beck asking "truth" questions about the activities we had done weeks and even days before tonight's party. But because I picked dare all my turns, I was now stripped down to my bra and underwear, had to lick honey out of Cat's belly button, had to do a certain urban legend in the mirror, and made out with Dayzee – who might I add, was an excellent kisser. Now the party was breaking up little by little and I was ready to leave to receive my surprise from Andre.

"You sure you're gonna be alright with her?" Andre asked Dayzee after stating that she decided to go home with a girl from Northridge.

"Pssh, please. I'm straight outta Brooklyn. These bitches don't scare me, but they do make me wet!" Dayzee laughed loudly. It was obvious that she was way beyond drunk.

"Alright now, too much info. I'll call you in the morning, alright?" Andre said, hugging her goodbye as the girl who was taking Dayzee home tugged on her arm. "Take care of her, mmkay? She's kinda famous so she has to make it back to New York in once piece," Andre nodded towards the girl.

"Oh, I'm going to take good care of her," the girl smiled and winked. Andre just rolled his eyes at her.

"Take good care of Tori! Wink wink!" Dayzee shouted as she got into the passenger seat. I raised my eyebrow as Andre looked at me before widening his eyes.

"Drunk people, man," he simply said and kissed me. "You ready to go?" he asked me. I nodded.

"Alrighty, everyone! Thank you so much. I'm in town for this week so we all gotta hang before I go!" Andre smiled and waved to everyone as we walked towards his car.

"Had fun tonight?" I asked Andre as he opened the door for me. I got in and waited for him to get in.

"Oh yeah. But me and you? Our night's not over," he said, starting up his car. He had a big smile on his face as we pulled out of Sinjin's driveway.

"Good," I smiled and sat back in my seat and looked out the window.

_I never wanted this night to end._


	15. Andre: Conqueror of Virginities

**Author's Note: **So here it is! The chapter in which Tori loses her virginity. So naturally, this chapter has a graphic sexual scene. **READER BEWARE! **For all of my readers, I just want to thank you for being so loyal. (: It's your reviews and messages that make me want to keep writing. I'm hoping to end this story with 22 chapters, as I have written a story timeline which has made writing these recent chapters a lot easier. And for you Bori fans, I'm probably going to write a oneshot with Tori and Beck after the biggest drama of this story happens - so keep reading for that! I don't own Victorious. Enjoy!

**Andre's POV**

_I pulled up to the front of the hotel._ The parking lot was packed, so I would get Tori inside before trying to find a parking space. It was beautiful. Of course I couldn't afford something like this on my own, but Dayzee knew how crazy I was about Tori and wanted us to have at least one special night while I was in town. She was a sweet girl, and I was glad she was my housemate.

"What are we doing here?" Tori spoke up. She had fallen asleep on the way.

"This is your surprise," I said, smiling from ear to ear. "I'm going to check us in and you can go up to the room while I try and find a parking space. Okay?" I said.

"Andre! You didn't have to do this, this place looks expensive and I'm-"

"You're worth it, Tori. I wanted one night to spend with you while I was here. I mean, I can take you home if-"

"No! I want to stay with you. It was just unexpected," Tori smiled.

"Well, that's why it's a surprise," I chuckled and she joined me.

It took just five minute to check us in, but almost twenty to find a decent parking space. It was the holiday, I mean, the 4th of July _was_ in three days. I was leaving two days after, so I would spend the 4th with my grandma. Last time she tried to cook hotdogs on the grill by herself, she mistook the hotdogs for roman candle fireworks…and well, let's just say we had to buy a new grill and she had to wear a wig for a good while. That's why I planned tonight. I wanted to make sure it was just Tori and me. No other people or problems. Just us, for one night. Whether something happened tonight was up to her – I just know that I was ready to take her virginity tonight, and I mean that in the best non-guyish way possible. I talked about it with one of my buddies back in New York. "Aw yeah man, virgin pussies are so tight." That's not what I cared about. I wanted it to be special for her _and _for me. I had never done it before, ya know, take someone's virginity. All the girls I ever slept with were easy. They were girls with whom I dated a week before they spread their legs for me. That's why they didn't matter. Whether or not Tori changed her mind about giving it to me was up to her. Just to lie next to her and hold her while we slept was enough for me.

"Rrrroooom service," I said, rolling my r's and tapping on the door. I put the backpack I brought on the floor because it took a minute before Tori opened up. "Anyone order a chocolate man?" I said, laughing. I stopped when I noticed she was just in a towel and her hair was wet, and piled on top of her head in a messy bun. "Oh, I can wait until you're done out here, just give me the key," I said, shielding my eyes. She grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me in the room all the way.

"Nonsense. It's a suite, Andre! And it is pretty sweet," she smiled. "Just hang out up front while I get dressed," she said, walking back into the part of the room where the beds were.

"Wait a minute!" I called out to her. "How'd you know to bring clothes if you didn't know we were coming here?" I asked.

"Um, why do you think my purse is so big? I always carry an extra pair of undies, socks and a shirt when I go to a party in case I have to stay the night. I don't want to be funky in the morning, after all," she said, her voice getting louder as she walked closer to the room I was in. "I also carry a travel toothbrush and toothpaste, and my makeup staples."

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense. Your purse is kind of uh, huge," I said, shifting on the couch a bit. She was dressed in a black t-shirt with a picture of a real owl covering the front. And she was wearing was a pair of neon yellow socks, and lace underwear to match. That was it, so one could imagine it hard to keep a boner under wraps, especially when she came to sit right next to me.

"So, what's in _your _bag?" She asked, pointing over to it. It was by the door. I shot up really fast and shook my legs a bit to try and rid of my obvious hard part. I walked over to it and carried it, holding it right where my dick was, covering myself so she wouldn't say anything.

"Well, let's see." I said and opened my bag up. "I got some of the same things you had. Minus the makeup. I got some toothpaste, a toothbrush, a change of clothes, some caaaaandles, a lighter, a notebook, some Sharpies, and some cigarettes – which apparently you smoke now, huh?" I said, holding out the pack to her. There was a reason we got a smoking room. Smoking halls usually didn't have children to hear through the walls. They were the most quiet. I realized that because I had to stay in a hotel for about a week in New York before my apartment was ready.

"Oh, yeah…I smoke them, but not every day! I um, usually just smoke them if I'm drinking or, wait. Who told you?" she asked me. There was nervousness in her voice.

"Beck told me. He said you guys were getting close while I was gone. I thanked him. He's a good friend, ya know? Watching out for you and whatnot," I said. "So you gonna take one or not?"

"Huh? Oh! No thank you. Not right now anyway," she said, pushing my hand away. "So what do you wanna do? I know what I want to do. Remember that night at Beck's party?" she asked me, tripping on Beck's name a bit.

"Well, sort of. I was drunk, after all," I chuckled, putting a cigarette in my mouth and lighting it. I blew the smoke out of my mouth and leaned back into the couch a little.

"Oh, well, remember what I wanted to give to you?" she asked, and proceeded in looking down at her hands and started picking at her blue nail polish. My eyes widened a bit.

"Oh, yes. Of course. You don't forget something like that, Tori," I smiled.

"Well, um, maybe we could…" she started and looked up at me. My cigarette that was dangling between my lips almost fell out of my mouth.

"You sure? I figured maybe you wanted it to just happen. Like, without asking. Doesn't that make it seem planned? That's what I heard. I thought if it just happened then it would be more special. Because if you're asking, doesn't that make it seemed scheduled? Or even forced? I don't know, I have never taken anyone's virginity and"

"Andre?" Tori butted in.

"Mm?" I asked, taking a drag of the cigarette and letting the smoke come through my nose.

"Shut up, put your cigarette out and come meet me in the bedroom," she said and got up from the couch. As she walked into the other room, I watched her. Her ass cheeks were perfectly sneaking out of the underwear she was wearing and she had a sway to her walk that immediately made my dick hard once again.

"Yes ma'am," I said and bit my lip. "Give me a second," I called out to her as I reached into my bag for my toothbrush and toothpaste.

I went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth as quick as I could. Long enough to get the smell and taste of ash out of my mouth. I also took a washcloth to my package, making sure I was fresh and clean smelling. I came back out in just my undershirt and boxers. And there she was. Tori, under the blankets of the king sized bed. Her hair was down and halfway dry. She put a little bit of makeup on, although I thought she looked great with nothing on. She lit some of the candles while I was in the bathroom, too. The atmosphere was so calm and nice. I walked over to the bed and got under the blanket right next to her. She turned to smile at me; her face was a little flushed. An awkward silence was in the air for a few seconds that felt like minutes. Then she finally spoke.

"I'm nervous," she said and laughed, well, nervously.

"Heh, me too," I said and exhaled.

"But, I'm also ready," she said and took my hand and laced our fingers. She squeezed my hand a little bit, before pulling me closer for a kiss. My heart raced. This was it. I knew it was.

So I kissed her. Gently at first, and then she slipped her tongue into my mouth making for a more intense and passionate moment. Suddenly I found myself ripping the blankets away from the both of us, and she crawled over to me and positioned herself on top of me. She gasped when she felt my hardness and it made her hips buck and swerve on top of me. I couldn't help but moan, because the only thing that separated the two of us was my thin boxers and her lace panties. She leaned down, her semi-wet and cold hair tickling my exposed collarbones and arm, and kissed me while rocking back and forth. It was like she knew exactly what to do. I grabbed her face and kissed her harder before I stopped to push her hair away from her neck and kiss there, too. Her breathing got heavy and her fingernails pressed into my shoulders where she was holding on for stability. I flipped her so that she was now on her back, and I was between her perfect legs kissing her. I kissed all over. Her mouth, her chin, down to her neck and slipped my hands under her shirt. She stopped me to take it off, and then tugged my shirt and pulled it over my head for me. I watched her eyes widened. This was probably the first time she saw me without my shirt off. She felt all over my chest before smiling.

"Been working out?" she smiled. It was true. I was a regular beefcake nowadays. I simply smiled and continued to kiss her from her neck down to her perky perfect breasts. I only called them perfect, because she fooled me. I could've sworn she was wearing a bra under that shirt. I could fit one in my hand perfectly, too, so I did. She moaned and squirmed and gasped when I finally put her nipple into my mouth and sucked. After teasing her with my mouth, I moved downwards with my hand, my other arm holding me up. I kissed her on her lips and slipped my hand down into her underwear. My fingers instantly became wet when I ran them over her slit. Nothing felt better than a wet pussy to me, but it felt different because it was Tori's. It was better than anything I had ever felt. I knew it was probably in my head, because I've thought about this moment since the party weeks ago. I rubbed back and forth using just my middle finger, watching her reaction. Her eyes were clenched shut tightly and her mouth slightly open as she gasped. She was so beautiful this way. She was beautiful any way.

"Tori, you're so wet and I don't want to go further if" I started. All I wanted to do was make sure she was ready.

"Mm, just do it Andre," she said, opening her eyes to stare into mine.

I blinked and smiled before I pushed my middle finger into her. I watched her face change instantly. It was obvious that it stung a little, but not too much, because she started to push herself into my finger. I fingered her a bit while I kissed her neck and soon after slipped my ring finger inside to join my middle finger in the action. She sucked air through her teeth sharply before exhaling.

"That feels so good," she said and started to basically fuck my fingers. She was so tight, I couldn't stand it anymore. I would explode in my boxers before I would get a chance to take what she wanted to give me. I pulled my fingers out, moving them apart so the both of us could see all of her wetness. I hadn't "popped" anything yet, so there was no blood on them. So of course I put them into my mouth.

"You taste…amazing," I said in a deep and low voice. "One sec, babe," I rolled over and got off the bed, my member standing at full attention, making my boxers look like a pitched tent. I walked over to my bag and leaned down to grab my unmentioned item I packed, a box of condoms. I opened the box in a hurry and tore one off of the rest, and as I did I heard Tori rustle around a bit in the bed. I went back to sit on the edge of the bed, my back facing her. I opened the gold wrapper when I felt her breasts against my back and arms around my shoulders, and her head was resting right next to mine.

"Are you gonna put your thingy on now?" she asked. I nodded, and before I did, I grabbed the back of her head and kissed her before she disappeared to lie back down. "Can I see?" she asked timidly.

"Of course," I smiled to myself before standing up and facing her. My boxers dropped to my ankles and I watched as her eyes widened, wider than I had ever seen.

"Oh god, you're huge!" she said and bit her lip. I could only laugh as I felt my ears get hot, something that happened when I blushed. I slipped the condom on; making sure everything was perfectly in place.

I crawled between her legs and got a glimpse of her beautiful lady parts. She took her panties off while I was over at my backpack. I ran my hands over her thighs because I was on my knees. I touched her for a bit with my hands, just to make sure she was wet enough and she sure was. I grabbed her legs, dragging her closer to me, our parts touching. I was so nervous; I couldn't believe I even still had an erection. Her knees were propped up as she grinded herself against the rubber and me. I looked at her and she bit her lip and nodded her head. I pushed myself into her little by little, it taking a while just to get the head of my dick in. I held her hands as I slid myself in more.

"Unh, mm," she sucked air through her teeth for the second time tonight. As if those sounds made me want to proceed. I loved Tori, and I didn't want to see her in pain. Then I felt her start to slide closer to me, squeezing on my hands. And then with a little bit of a push, I felt it. The part of virgin sex my buddies were telling me about. Tori moaned and even whimpered a little, before moving her hips a bit. "Oh god," she said and my eyes that were slightly closed, opened to look at her. Her eyes were opened too, and she had tears in her eyes. But before I could ask to proceed, a smile formed on her lips which let me know that it was okay. I could go on. I pushed myself in the rest of the way, while using my hands to spread her apart some. When I was ready to move my hands, I noticed they were touched with a little bit of blood. I simply wiped them on my thigh and continued.

I thrusted in and out of her slow at first, and when we got into it, I reached down and grabbed one of her bouncing tits, holding it still, and applying enough pressure to keep her still. She was moaning into the pillows that surrounded her head, grabbing and scratching my arm as if she wanted me to stop. I slowed my pace and soon knew that that wasn't the case when she begged for me to quicken my pace and fuck her slower, but harder. My cock was so deep inside of her, even with a condom; it felt as if I could feel everything just fine. I wasn't one of those guys who thought condoms took away ALL the feeling. Of course it took away some, but I could deal. Probably because I was also one of those guys who were all about the girl's needs. I got satisfaction knowing that she was getting satisfied.

"Oh my god, Andre, mmmm," she moaned which only made me pump into her faster. We went from doing it missionary style, to her throwing her legs up on my shoulders, and her climbing on top of me – which seemed to be the best option for her so she could control just how much of me was inside of her. It was this position that made her have what seemed like her first orgasm ever. She could've brought down the pictures on the walls with the way she was moaning and groaning and screaming my name. It was also this position that made me finally explode, just because I could see everything. Her perfect body, her beautiful face, and when I looked down far enough, I could see my dick go in and out of her at some points. And although this was my first time taking someone's virginity, this was probably the hottest sex I have ever had. She continued to ride me through the very last groan I gave out, when I placed my hands on her hips and gently flipped her so she was on her back. I kissed her passionately and hungrily. She broke the kiss, panting for air.

"I love you, Andre," she said. I wiped the beads of sweat from her forehead and kissed her.

"I love you, too, Tori," I said, and fell over on my back in exhaustion.

Afterwards, we lied in bed for a little bit before I went off to take the condom off and take a shower. When I was done, I entered the room. Tori had fallen asleep, clinging to the undershirt I was wearing earlier. She looked so sweet. She was uncovered, so I took it upon myself to tuck her in. She didn't stir one bit. I walked out to the front room where the TV was, but not before grabbing my backpack. When I got to the couch, I pulled my notebook and a Sharpie before I lit a cigarette. I flipped through the notebook and looked through all the songs I had written while I was away. Each one was pretty much about Tori. I flipped through about twenty songs before I reached a blank page.

_And I started to write._


	16. Caught

**Author's Note:** This chapter has a sexual scene. **READER BEWARE! **And although it isn't too intense, something that happens in this chapter is. As always, I don't own Victorious! Enjoy!_  
_

**Andre's POV**

_The past few days were fantastic._ There isn't another word I could use to explain my time with Tori. Whenever I could, I'd try to be with her. It was the day before I was leaving once again, and my heart was cracking bit by bit. The next time I would probably be able to see Tori for such a long time would be in October, when we had a fall break. I wasn't even sure I would be able to see her for Thanksgiving. I am definitely saving up for my next trip, though, so we can have a hotel room to ourselves again. She would be living with her sister the next time I'd see her, and although she reassured me that Trina had changed, Trina was always going to be Trina in my eyes. Annoying, loud, and did I mention annoying? At least I could video-chat with her, but that definitely wasn't the same thing as being right next to her. In _all _aspects. I've done the whole "digital get-down" thing, and webcam and phone sex wasn't my thing. I was just awkward at it. But I would have the memories that we made in that hotel suite, in my old room at my grandma's house, and at her house. Tori wanted me in the sheets every single day, besides the day after I took her virginity in which she told me her thighs were sore, as well as other parts. I was glad when she told me I was the only one she wanted to have, even when I went back to New York. She said that she didn't mind if I slept with other girls, because she knew that I had needs. But what I needed was her. I would do my best, which I had been doing, to keep my distance from other girls – besides Dayzee of course. I honestly wanted to be her boyfriend. Tons of people did the long distance relationship thing. Why not us? I was too afraid to ask her, though. She was going to a whole new city, she was going to be around a brand new group of people and I didn't want her to think I was selfish. That I could have what I wanted, because she made it clear that even if we were dating, she'd be okay with a few slip-ups. She was sweet girl, but I had taken her virginity. I'm sure she was curious about sex with other people now. I couldn't even picture Tori with another guy without feeling anxious and sick. I had taken her innocence away and she was free to turn into a slut like a lot of the girls we went to school with. I knew deep down that there was no way that _my_ Tori Vega would be that way, but in a logical sense, it could happen.

I had to make today a perfect day. A perfect day for the two of us meant snuggling and watching a movie together, having dinner, and having a romp. But today I would perform one of the songs I wrote for her, because we would be all alone. Her parents were going out, something that they apparently have been doing a lot since Tori graduated. I think they were going to dinner, to see a movie, and join some friends in a small get together. I just know that Tori said that they wouldn't be home until probably one in the morning. I had plenty of time to get over there, because the movie that her parents were seeing was starting at seven, and it was five at the moment. They had to have dinner before which meant they would probably be gone at six or so. Today I practiced my song all day long. In the shower this morning, while making my grandma some dinner, and if I wasn't singing it, I was whistling the tune to it. It had to be perfect, because this was the last night I'd be able to spend with Tori. I even tried on several outfits before deciding on something.

"Andre! This pasta isn't grapes!" my grandma shouted out to me.

"I know, Grandma. It's pasta. You said it yourself!" I called to her as I walked down the hall.

"It's good! I like pasta when it isn't grapes!" she shouted once again. I shook my head and laughed to myself. I had actually missed my grandma while I was away, even with all of her craziness, I loved her. I had to.

"What do you think?" I asked about my outfit. I wore a heathered purple V-neck t-shirt, on top of that I wore a denim vest with that had a black hood sewed on to it. For pants I wore a black pair of rude fit jeans. These were the closest thing to skinny jeans I'd ever wear. Tori liked when I let them sit right at my hips. I wore some purple "Chucks" to match the shirt I was wearing. The eyelets (where the shoe strings went through) were plated with gold. I bought them my second week in New York with Dayzee. I thought I looked pretty snazzy.

"You look great, Andre," my grandma said, in a calm voice. She beamed with happiness. It was the kind of smile that adults gave their kid when they were proud of them. I knew she lost her mind, but deep down there was an actual sane grandma. I knew, just like most grandparents and parents, that she was proud that I was on my own and working towards a dream. Her eyes said, "My Andre, all grown up." And that was enough for me. But before I could thank her, she was back to her old self. "When are you going to make my dinner?!" she asked. I shook my head.

"Grandma, I made dinner already. There's more on the stove," I told her and took her plate from her. I walked into the kitchen to refill her plate, when I heard some keys enter the doorknob. It was Dayzee; she agreed on watching over my grandma while I was gone. For some reason, my grandma kept confusing her for me, so I figured it would work out fine if Dayzee kind of took my place.

"That noise makes me want to pee!" my grandma said of the keys in the door. I laughed as she ran off to the bathroom.

"Hey," Dayzee greeted me. "Shit, something smells good!" she said.

"Yeah? I made dinner for you and my grandma. This is her second plate, but there's plenty left. Chicken alfredo, my own recipe," I said with a smile on my face. It was one of the few things I knew how to cook very well.

"Dang kid, you do music and you're a chef? Why the hell are we stocked up on Ramen noodles at home?" she laughed, peeking into the hallway. "So…your grandma's not going to kill me or anything?" she said quietly.

"Nah. She just likes to yell. My Pearpod is on the nightstand in my room if you wanna tune her out. She needs to be asleep around, hmm, ten. If you have trouble getting her there, there's a copy of _Gone with the Wind_ on top of the entertainment center," I said, pointing her in the right direction. "Thanks a lot for this Dayzee. It means a lot that you're doing this," I said as I finished plating food for her as well.

"No prob. But you owe me when it's exam time, because I know nothing about producing music. I just make it," she smiled and took the plate from me.

"Aight, well, I guess that's fair. I look alright?" I asked, looking my outfit over.

"You look hip. Now get the fuck outta here. You have a girl waiting for you," she smiled and waved me off before taking a forkful of pasta and shoving it in her mouth.

"'Kay. See you later," I said, heading towards the front door. I grabbed my backpack that I packed beforehand. It had ingredients to make "dirt and worms" for Tori, one of her favorite desserts. Oh, and condoms.

I arrived at the Vega house a little after six, right as David and Holly were leaving. I wasn't sure that they knew I was coming over, so I was caught a little off guard when I saw them. The two of them were nice people, and I thought about them sometimes. Holly, always on her phone texting friends I never saw before. David, making fun of Tori and Trina every now and then…well, Trina more, just because she made herself a target. I liked them both, so when the day came to ask for their daughter's hand in marriage, hopefully they would welcome me into their family. Because yes, I was already thinking that far into the future. We daydreamed about it the other day. I'd be a music producer, and Tori would be co-owner to my company. We'd live in a beautiful house with a pool and two dogs. Neither of us really wanted kids, but if it happened, then we would love them wholeheartedly and try to give them everything they wanted.

"Hey Andre! Tori expecting you," David asked, taking his keys out of the door, unlocking it for me probably.

"Yes sir, we're gonna have a movie night before I'm back in the city that never sleeps," I smiled, pointing to my bag, hoping they would assume it was full of movies.

"Ah, sounds like fun. We're heading out right now to see a flick, that new romantic one with Melinda Murray? Supposedly if you look closely at the engagement scene? You can see a little bit of the scar from where she got that arrow shot through her hand. Was that you who was in the movie?" Holly asked.

"Nah, that was Beck. Kid with the hair?" I said, moving my hand back and forth above my head.

"Oh! That's riiiiight. Well, I hope you kids have fun. Just remember, I'm too young to be a grandmother and David here's a cop," she smiled before David pulled on her arm.

"C'mon honey, we gotta get to dinner. I'm not eating cheeseburgers in the theater again, that's embarrassing," David said. "If I don't see you before you leave again, safe and happy travels," he said and patted me on the shoulder. I just nodded and proceeded to enter the front door. And there she was.

"Andre! Hey! My parents hounding you?" Tori asked, skipping up to me. She kissed me and took a strap from my bag. "Got the stuff?"

"Nah, they were talking about cheeseburgers or something. And haha, what is this, a drug deal?" I laughed, handing the bag over to her.

"Hey, I love me some gummy worms! They might as well be drugs!" she said, reaching in and pulling out the bag of gummy worms.

"Well, then yes. I have the 'stuff'," I said, quoting my fingers around the word "stuff." I laughed as I made my way to the couch. Once I sat down, I put my feet up on the table. "And I got some pudding cups, so we didn't have to make any."

"Ooh, well aren't you considerate," she teased. When she was done putting all the stuff on the kitchen counter for later, she came over to the couch and sat beside me. "You look really nice, Andre. I look like a gank," she sighed and did a pouty lip.

"Awh, no you don't," I told her. It was true. She was dressed in some faded red skinny jeans that had a star print. The stars were cream colored, and that matched her shirt that she was wearing. Her shirt was a simple cream colored t-shirt, but it had ruffles on the sleeve, making her arms look daintier than ever. She was shoeless at the moment, but had on a pair of green socks that had black music notes on them.

"You always say that. Don't you get sick of seeing me in jeans? I was going to put on a dress but you're earlier than I expected you," she said.

"No way. I love you in anything, but especially jeans. Dresses are high maintenance. Jeans are you," I said and pulled her legs so that they were resting on me. "Wait, I gotta correct myself. I like you with NOTHING on," I said, tugging at her jeans. They didn't budge much; they were skinny jeans after all.

"Andre, stop it!" she laughed and tried to get loose from my grip. She ended up slipping off of the couch and falling on her back on the rug in front of the couch.

"Oh shit! You okay?" I asked, reaching my hand out for her to take it. She took it with both of her hands and pulled me down on top of her.

"I'm okay now," she smiled up at me. She leaned closer and kissed me. I kissed her back. "Let's do it. Right here," she said with a devilish grin.

"Right here?" I asked.

"Yeah," she simply replied.

"In your living room?" I asked once again.

"Uh, yeah!" she said a little louder. "It's okay, my parents aren't going to be home for hours. We'll fuck here, then in my room, then in the kitchen before we make dirt-and-worms, then in Trina's room, then in my parents' room. I want every room to have memories of us in them. You're leaving tomorrow, after all," she said and I couldn't help but smile.

"You're bad. You know that right?" I said, and I got from above her and sat down, with my back against the couch.

"You like it," she teased.

"That I do," I said, and started to remove my vest.

We're down to our underwear now, doing some really hardcore grinding on each other. My bag was on the kitchen counter, and I just didn't want to stop. I still had my back against the couch, and Tori was on top of me, straddling me. I looked over to the counter.

"Tori, I gotta get a condom," I said as she was kissing all over my neck while rocking back and forth.

"No," she said, but she was barely audible because my neck and collarbones were like a magnet to her mouth.

"Tori, c'mon, I gotta-" I started before she pulled away and spoke.

"No, you can just pull out, I'm ready now. I want it _now_," she growled breathlessly.

I knew that I shouldn't have, but I did. I moved her panties to the side and slipped right in. It was heaven. She started to bounce up and down, hugging my body tight. For someone who was a virgin just days ago, she sure knew how to work it. I started to thrust back with her thrusting, which made my dick go deeper inside of her.

"Oh fuck, Andre! Mm! God, I'm almost there!" she cried, throwing her head back. I couldn't agree more with her. I wanted to last longer though. We had only been going at it for about ten minutes. But soon enough, I didn't even want to be having sex with her. All I wanted to do was rewind time.

"What the HELL is going on here?!" I heard a voice from my right ear. All motion ceased, and in stormed David. "Tori! What the – what are you doing?! Cover yourself!" he shouted at her, yanking Holly's sweater from her arms and throwing it at her.

"Dad, I can explain – I, we-" Tori stuttered, draping the sweater over her exposed breasts.

"And you! We welcome you in our house and this is how you repay us?! Get up!" he shouted at me. I followed his command, after embarrassingly slipping myself back into my boxers.

"Mr. Vega, please, let me explain," I started before I saw his eyes. He wasn't just pissed. He was livid. Before I knew it, he had pushed me in the chest, my leg knocking the coffee table.

"David! No!" Holly yelled and ran over in front of me.

"No, what?! He was just having sex with our daughter and you're telling _ME _'no'!" He yelled, before pacing across the room to go upstairs. "Fine, you deal with it! Deal with your slut daughter!" he screamed while stomping up the stairs. All I could do was reach down and get my clothes.

"Mrs. Vega, I'm really sorry, I…I don't even know what to say," I said, looking down while I buttoned my jeans.

"Just tell me you guys were using protection," she said calmly. There was a deafening silence before Holly shook her head and sighed. "Tori, go wait upstairs," she said sternly.

"But mom, he, we-" she started. I looked over to her. Her eyes were filled with tears.

"Tori, please!" her mother said, before going to the kitchen and getting my bag for me. "You need to go Andre," she said with a look of disappointment.

"Yes ma'am. I don't know if I'll get a chance to see Tori tomorrow before I leave. Just tell her that I said goodbye," I started out the door. "Oh and-"

"What, Andre?" she sighed.

"_That I love her," I said before turning around and leaving. _


	17. A Song For Tori

**Author's Note: **I don't own Victorious! Enjoy!

**Beck's POV**

_I was starting school in a week and two days._ I was bummed about it, but I was glad that I was spending my remainder of summer vacation with Tori. We had gotten close once again after the whole thing with Andre and her parents went down. As much as I wanted to, we weren't messing around anymore. We did snuggle sometimes while watching a movie or something. Sometimes while spooning, Tori would back up into my obvious boners and swerve her hips. It drove me crazy. She was a flirt and a tease. She acted like she wanted me one moment, then she'd remember that she loved Andre the next. Being the logical douchebag that I had become, I'd tell her things like "Out of sight, out of mind" or make sense of the agreement that remained between the two of them. If they went on a date, unless one asked the other about it, they never spoke of it. Tori would tell me that she knew Andre would possibly sleep with another girl, but that she couldn't. That is, until the other night.

Tori and I had sex for the first time ever the other night. And the great thing about it is that we weren't rolling. We were completely sober when she gave herself to me. Practically threw herself to me, I should say. She told me the morning after that it was a mistake. That she came to me out of weakness and despair. That I was just there, and she was just emotional. Way to make me feel like shit, huh? You bet. But it was probably one of the hottest sex sessions I ever had. And although she admitted that it didn't mean anything, she sure acted like she wanted me all the time.

I was expecting Tori today. She was living between my place and Robbie's house. She told me that even though Robbie had grown up a bit and was cooler than he used to be, his parents were weird. They ate stuffed cabbage in the morning, prayed like every hour on the hour, and timed each other's showers. If Tori took more than a ten minute shower, they'd make her do chores like a child. When I asked her why she couldn't stay with Cat and her Nona, she confided in me that she found Cat unbearably stupid to live with. And of course nobody wanted to live with Andre's grandmother - especially because she forgets faces and always screamed "I don't know you!" As for Jade, c'mon. They could never work out as roomies. So she stayed with me a lot of the time – where she could take twenty minute showers if she wanted to.

I heard some tapping on the window of my trailer, and moments later a rapping at the door. "Come in!" I said loudly. I was currently tuning my guitar. It would be my new thing this coming school year. No more acting for me.

"Hey Beck," Tori stepped in. "Guitar? Giving music a shot?" she asked before setting her bag down next to the door. She walked over and sat next to me on the bed.

"Yeah, well, anyone can read a god damn script. Music is a true talent," I said.

"But not everyone can deliver the script well," she shot back at me. "But whatever makes you happy, I thought you were a great actor," she continued before standing and making her way to my desk. She picked up my pack of cigarettes and lit one. She grabbed the ashtray before sitting down near the back of my bed, so her back was against the wall.

"Look, I just want to give music a better shot," I snapped back. I could feel her eyes all over me. I turned to her and she just looked down. "Hey, I'm sorry. It's just that my dad keeps giving me shit about how I should've graduated with you all. He just won't let it go, even though he fuckin' dropped out of high school. At least I'm trying…right?" And it was true. My father had become relentless about not letting this go. I mean, didn't he know that I already felt like shit because I was going to be nineteen when I graduated? Because I did. All of my friends moving away and whatnot was just a painful reminder. I was going to be at Hollywood Arts, with none of my friends.

"It's okay. I get it. Not about the school thing, but my parents won't let that thing between Andre and I go. My own father wouldn't even look me in the eye last time I was there getting clothes. My mom is still mad about it; less about catching us, more about us not using a condom. I feel that even if we were using one, she would probably still hate me, pfft," Tori explained. She took a drag from the cigarette before letting it escape through her nose, "I just can't wait to get to San Francisco. Away from them, because if they're going to treat me as if I don't matter, what's the point of staying here, you know?" she sighed.

"I'm gonna miss you, you know that right?" I asked.

"I know. I'll miss you too. It's going to be weird not to be next to you almost every day. I think I might even miss your snoring," she laughed.

"And I'll miss your drooling," I teased before feeling a pillow hit me in the back of the head.

"Shut uuuup," she pouted. "So, know any songs yet?"

"Just my own. I wrote a song but it's not perfect yet," I told her and began strumming my guitar to check if it sounded right.

"Ooh! I wanna hear it! What's it about?" she asked before crawling to the front of the bed once again to sit next to me.

"I told you, it's not perfect yet. And honestly? It's about you," I said. I wasn't looking, but I could hear her mouth open and her lips curl. I looked over and I was right. She was grinning.

"Wow, I've never had someone write a song about me! Heck, **I** haven't even written a song about me," she laughed and before I could tell her that she did she continued. "Oh, and 'Make It Shine' doesn't count – because even though I brought it to life, they were still Andre and Trina's lyrics."

"Ah ha. I was going to mention that," I smiled and started to put my guitar back in its case.

"C'mon Beck. Pleeeeeease?" she begged and pulled on my shirt a little. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Okay, fine. But you can't laugh. In fact, I don't even want you to look at me. Go back over there," I said and pointed to the spot she was earlier, behind me and out of sight. "Okay, here goes," I said and began to strum.

"Waking up is so hard to do  
but I can always do it just for you.  
And sleeping is so awful in the night  
if you're not here for me to hold tight.

I can't believe the way I let my heart  
fall for you harder than at the start.  
The day we met was so bittersweet  
'cause I was taken but you swept me off my feet…"

I stopped strumming and stopped singing, "The chorus is pretty simple, at least for right now. And I know I'm not much of a singer, and I know you're probably like, 'ew' but…" I was interrupted.

"Beck! I love it. Please, continue," she said. I didn't want to turn and look at her. I started to strum the chorus.

"I love you, always.  
I love you, for days.  
For weeks and months and years,  
When I'm glad or holding back tears,  
I love you, always.

Always in the afternoon it seems  
that you are always in my daydreams.  
The two of us together behind closed doors

And nothing else matters anymore.

When I'm with you it seems to be,  
the only thing that makes me so happy  
I know I shouldn't let it be this way,  
but I can't help it, so I have to say…"

I stopped strumming once again and cleared my throat. I waited a second before I turned to look at her and I heard a little sniffle from behind. "Then the chorus goes for about three times and the song ends. I kind of want to put a bridge in there, but I haven't gotten around to writing it. Whaddya think?" I asked and turned around. Tori was looking up at the ceiling. I looked, too. "Am I missing something?"

"No, I'm just trying _really_ hard not to cry. I really liked that song, Beck. It was sweet," she said while moving her hands in a fanning like motion – to dry her eyes I guess.

"I didn't mean for it to make you cry, Tori," I said and rushed over to my desk for a small box of tissues. I handed it to her and she took one.

"I know you didn't. And it was beautiful. But I can't help but feel like shit," she said while taking the tissue and blotting the corners of her eyes.

"I don't understand. It was just a little love song, nothing to-"

"Exactly, Beck! It was a love song. _Love_ song. As in you love me, but I don't love you. And I try to imagine the two of us together, but I just can't. I'm not trying to be mean, but I just love Andre so much. You're a fantastic person. You're giving and nice and funny, not to mention gorgeous and every girl would probably tell me I'm stupid for NOT being your girlfriend – but I just can't. You're just always going to be a really good friend to me. Even if we cuddle. Even if we were to have sex again, it's just that, sex. And I'm sorry," she confessed.

There was a thick silence in the room that I could almost choke on. I simply walked back over to my desk and lit up a cigarette. I didn't cry. In fact, I can't even remember the last time I cried. I wasn't going to let some girl be the cause of my first recognized tear – but I was hurt. Deeply hurt because I was deeply in love with someone who would never love me back. Not in that way anyway. I heard her get off of the bed and felt a soft touch on my back. I turned to her.

"Tori, I'm not upset with you," I told her.

"You're not?"

"No. I'm mad at myself. I should've never tried to get so close with you. I'll admit, like you just confessed, that at first it was just a lust thing. I thought that you were just so sexy and I just wanted to fuck. Soon after, I began to notice I was thinking about you way more than I ever think about a girl. The last time this happened, I told the girl how I felt and we were boyfriend and girlfriend, just like that," I said, snapping my finger.

"Jade?" she asked. I nodded.

"I guess I thought if I could get a mean and nasty girl like Jade to love me, I could get any girl in the world to love me. Unfortunately, I don't want just any girl. I want you, but you don't want me. It's my own fault. You said that you wanted to remain friends at the beginning of the summer, and I tried so hard all this time to get you to love me that way. I should've listened, but now I'm so deep in this, I guess "love hole" that I can't dig myself out," I sighed and she hugged me. I took the cigarette from my lips and hugged her back with one arm, holding the other arm out so the cigarette wouldn't burn her.

"I'm sorry Beck. But when I'm gone, I know you'll find someone cooler and hotter and more into what you like to do. Maybe a cheerleader, hmm?" she smiled up at me. "Cheerleaders are sexy."

"You are some girl, Tori Vega. I'm gonna miss the fuck outta you," I said and sighed.

_And it was very, very true. _


	18. Taking Pills, Taking Advantage

**Author's Note:** For all of you who are wondering why Beck and Tori are the main characters of this story, you're about to find out. This is the reason I named them instead of Andre and Tori. The following chapter is basically going to change Tori's life and since Beck was the reasoning, this is why I chose the two of them as the main characters. Only a few chapters left and this story is complete and I'll be posting a one-shot for all my Bori fans (that has nothing to do with this story, of course). Also, this chapter covers a sensitive subject along the lines of rape. If you are uncomfortable with this, please do not proceed. **READER BEWARE.** But for all those who are curious about what happens next, please, enjoy! I do not own Victorious!

**Beck's POV**

I had practically begged her to do it with me. No, not that. I wanted Tori to roll with me just one more time before she left next week. Before I went back to school, especially because I made a promise to myself that I would clean up my act before school started. I couldn't be doing drugs during this next school year. I needed to do my best. But for the rest of this week, I didn't want to do anything but get fucked up. My parents had to go out of town, but would be back the day before I went to school. I almost threw a party, but then figured that the only people that I would really care about being there were my friends from Hollywood Arts…and the majority of them weren't here.

Andre was in New York. Robbie was …well, nobody knew where Robbie was. He wasn't in France yet, but he said he had some traveling to do before he did go over there. And Cat and Jade were visiting where Tori would be this time next week – San Francisco. Cat's uncle and uncle were renewing their vows, so Cat went and had Jade as her "plus one" to the re-wedding. Even Sinjin was out of the picture; he went with that kid Burf and his family to Splash Land. I had nobody to hang out with, except for Tori. And she was pretty much the same. She never went to her house anymore except to collect some clothes. She hasn't talked to anybody but me, Andre and Trina.

I gave her money for gas because she was too scared to ask her mother. She had pretty much cut her dad out of her life, I mean; he did call her a slut. When she told me the whole story about how she was caught with Andre, I was enraged. I wanted to go over there and punch her dad in the face, but instead I slashed two of his tires. Tori didn't know that yet, because she would probably get angry. But I did it, and I got away with it. So in a way, even though I didn't tell her, I felt like Tori owed me. So that's why I pretty much forced her into rolling with me. She was easy about that kind of stuff, anyway. All I had to do was give her the ol' puppy dog eyes and she'd say yes.

"Can't we just smoke some pot or something?" Tori asked me. She was dressed in one of her new dresses that she got for her job. She looked nice. She looked grown up.

"Awh, c'mon. This is one of our last nights together. You're going to be going to your sister's soon and even when you do visit, I'm not going to have drugs. Remember? I promised I'd stop to focus on school and you'll be all professional with your job and won't want to. I just know it." I told her while walking over to my desk for my cigarette holder. In there was two pills, one green and one blue.

"Okay. But we have the whole night, let's just get high first off weed and then we can trip all night," she smiled, twirling her hair around her finger.

"Sounds like a plan. And maybe we can touch, hmm?" I said under my breath.

"What was that?" She asked, looking up from the lock wrapped around her index finger.

"Nothing. I got some drank, too, ya know, if you wanna go all out," I smiled. She gave me a grin.

"You're so bad, Beck. Where the hell did you score booze ?" she asked. We both looked at each other.

"Northridge girl," we said at the same time and laughed.

And moments later, everything was funny. We were high as clouds, lying on my bed like always. Only instead of looking around at all the shit on my walls, we were just looking at each other. Well, every other moment we'd catch each other looking.

"What is it?" I asked and reached out to her and pushed some strands of hair away from her eyes. They were all watery. "Tori, what's the matter?" I asked before sitting up.

"I…I just miss him, ya know? And I feel wrong hanging out with you." She said, patting up under her eyes with her knuckle.

"You don't have to feel that way. We're doing just that. Hanging out," I said. She sat up, and then stood up.

"I know, but I know what's going on in your head. You love me and I might as well be teasing you because we'll never be," she said and started to put her shoes on by the door.

"Yeah, you made that pretty clear yesterday," I said and sighed. "Where are you going? Huh? You can't go home, none of our friends are here…Tori, I'm your only friend now. And you're mine." I said and I heard her shoe drop.

"You're right. God dammit. I don't know what to do anymore. Maybe I should move to New York or something."

"Tori, you have a great job lined up in San Francisco. You really wanna give that up? It was pretty much handed to you," I said, and stood up. I took her by the hand and led her back to the bed.

"It's bittersweet," I heard her say.

"What is?" I asked, turning to her.

"Leaving. I can't wait. I'm going to miss you, Cat, Robbie and even Jade. But I've been missing Andre and when I get away from here, I'll be distracted. I'll be working and paying bills and I'll make a new life for myself," she said.

I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to cringe each time she said his name. He's all she ever talked about and I felt a rage building up within me since weeks ago. I've managed to keep composure, but there's only so much I could take. I felt like we were in the rain, and when we talked about him, it was like she was taking an umbrella away from me to shield the both of them. I changed the subject.

"So, are you going to stay?" I asked, yes, using my puppy dog eyes.

"Yes, hand me that bowl," she demanded and smiled.

So we got higher. And after we got our highest, we got drunk. Tori was currently outside smoking a cigarette. But I knew that she was probably just saying it – she was probably tossing her cookies and just didn't want me to see. At least she went outside this time, last time she threw up, it took me like three days to get the smell out of my carpet. I was sitting at my desk, playing with the pills in my hand. I was told to give the green ecstasy pill to Tori by the guy I bought it from. He said that it was supposed to make girls really horny to where they couldn't say no to a dick. I've bought ecstasy before from him, so I took his word for it. This was pretty much our last night to get fucked up and I wanted to spend it having sex with my dream girl. My conscience kept telling me to throw the pill away and just split the blue one, but the devil in me wanted to give the green pill to Tori. I mean, it wasn't like I was raping her. She'd be fully aware of what was going on…it's not like it was a roofie. My doubts disappeared when I heard my door fling open.

"I think I may have killed your mom's begonias," Tori chuckled before slamming my door.

"Awh fuck, not so loud, Tori," I said. I wasn't as happy a drunk as she was. In fact, I probably shouldn't have drunk anything at all.

"Sorry, about the duh-door and the flowas," she laughed and stumbled towards me. She started to rub my shoulders. I looked up to her.

"It's okay. I'm just glad that you didn't puke in here," I smiled.

"Oh, I didn't puke. I peed. I thought I was going to throw up, but I just had to pee really bad and I'd wet myself if I took the time to ask you to unlock the house," she said proudly. "It was my first time peeing outside!"

"Well, congrats," I said, standing up right as she was about to topple over.

"And ya know, you don't have to worry about my vuh-jay-jay. I carry feminine wipes in my purse and hand sanitizer, too! My purse is like Wanko's Warehouse!" she laughed uncontrollably as I walked her over to my bed. She plopped down and propped herself up on her elbows. "Got any ciggies?"

"I thought you had some," I said, moving to my denim jacket hanging on the back of my door where they were.

"I did. But I dropped them and forgot to pick them up before peeing on them. I'll get them off the ground when they dry off by tomorrow," she shrugged and held her hand out. I tossed one to her and she lit it with a lighter that was hiding in her bra.

"Well, now that you're completely fucked up, I don't suppose you-" I started.

"Oh man. You CANNOT tell Andre about this," she said, taking a drag of the cigarette.

"I hardly talk to him, you know…" I said but was again interrupted.

"Because man, he'd hate me. And maybe even you. If he saw me, he'd probably think I look so unattractive right now," she said.

"Well, I don't think so. I like you when you're drunk. You're carefree," I shrugged.

"Oh Beck. You….you're so…"

"Yes?" I asked turning to her.

"Sweet. If you were black and had dreads, I'd probably jump your bones right now," she smiled. And I knew it was supposed to be harmless, but I could kill her with the look I gave her. "What, did I say something wrong?"

"Well, you basically just said you'd do me only if I looked like Andre. So the other night, when we had sex, were you having sex with me? Or was Andre making you scream and moan?" I said angrily.

"Hey, hey, hey. Calm down. You're…you're just taking what I said the wrong way," she said nervously. I just lit a cigarette and rolled my eyes. There was an awkward silence before she spoke up once again. "How 'bout those pills?"

When she said that she pretty much wished that I was Andre, she made my decision about the pills. I would give her the green pill and because she pissed me off so much, I wouldn't give her anything. I would just tease her until she begged me to give it to her like I did the other night. Rough. Fast. Hard. I felt like she deserved it, the more I thought about it anyway. And I knew it was just mean drunken Beck saying these things but I couldn't see any reason not to.

"Sure, the pills," I said, going over to my desk for what seems like the billionth time tonight. I put them in my hands and sat down. I wheeled over to her in my chair and dropped the green one in her hand. I took the blue one right away so she wouldn't notice the different colors and ask about it. I heard her munch it up and swallow it, leaning over and getting her drink from earlier. "Now what?" I smiled and got out of my chair. I pushed it towards the direction of my desk and sat next to her.

"I guess we can watch a movie like always? I'm fine with anything that doesn't have Ginger Fox in it. Pop stars should never act…with the exception of myself," she grinned.

"Awh c'mon. You know she's my favorite," I teased.

"Yeah, well, I'm not going to sit through her bad acting and you oogling her for two hours. You want me to puke?" Tori laughed. I noticed that she was gripping my sheets as she laughed, and her bare feet ran over my carpet over and over. She was rolling.

"Okay, fine. We'll watch this," I said and held up a DVD.

"Ew, Beck! I'm not watching porn with _you_!" she said and covered her face with her hands.

"Why not? I know you watch porn. I saw it in your history on your laptop one time," I confessed. And so did she.

"Yeah…okay, well, fine. Put it in," she said before looking up at me. "I mean the DVD!"

We were thirty minutes into the porn. We watched it on her laptop, sitting side by side, our backs leaning against the wall. Our feet were touching, and she started to rub mine with hers. That's how it always is when she's rolling. She chuckled nervously and stopped. Next, came her accidentally touching my hand with her fingers. She tried to lace my fingers in hers but I purposely reached up to scratch my nose. And then she did it. She reached for me and slammed her face into mine, kissing me. She was the hungriest I've ever seen. I stopped her.

"Whoa, whoa, I'm not going to be your stand in for Andre," I said. She gave me a quizzical and sweet look.

"What? You have no problem with it any other time," she said forcefully and tried to kiss me again. I moved away.

"Tori. Stop," I said, putting my hand on her chest to keep her from moving forward. She basically flung the laptop to the bottom of the bed and slid my hand down the front of her dress.

"Please Beck, I'm rolling really bad and I need this. I need you right now," she begged. Just like I wanted her to.

"I don't know…" I said, shifting. I had a huge erection right now and couldn't hide it anymore. Nor did I want to.

"Yes you do. Just say yes," she panted before sitting up and straddling me.

I put my hands around her waist as she grinded on me. It wasn't for long, though, because she leaned up so she wasn't on her dress and basically ripped it off of herself. I'm not sure what rule she's following, that says you have to be completely naked for sex, but I liked it. When I had sex with Jade, she'd leave her shirt on claiming that she was so fat and would jiggle. And even though they were bold, the Northridge girls I fucked were the same way. But not Tori. I think that's why I liked sex with her the most, although this would just be our second time with actual penetration. Not long after that, she pulled my shirt from over my head in a frenzy. We tongue kissed for a while, her hands pressed into my shoulders. She slid off of me but not before leaving a kiss on my neck. She hurried over to the laptop and put it on the desk.

"I kind of need that for work," she smiled as she set it down. She proceeded in taking off her panties. She waltzed back over.

"Aren't you going to take off your bra?" I asked, taking my own pants off, but leaving my boxers on.

"No, I like the support for when I'm riding cock," she said with a devilish grin. She came shooting to my bed and crawled right back on top of me. The only thing keeping me from sliding into her was the thin layer of fabric provided by my boxers.

"Oh yeah?" I asked, reaching up to touch her tits.

"Yeah. Like when I ride it like this," she smiled before lifting up and sliding me right into her. She started to fuck me. It felt so good to have her wrapped around me like this. I started to thrust back, making her moan louder than the time before.

"Mm, fuck Tori. Yeah, fuck that cock," I groaned.

"Yeah? You like that?" She said, her hair bouncing into her face with every thrust.

"God, I love that," I said and pushed her off of me. I motioned with my hands for her to move on her knees. I got behind her and shoved myself into her. She sucked air through her teeth. "Oh fuck Tori. Your pussy is so tight!"

I started to fuck her, and the louder she got, the harder I'd slam myself into her. I wasn't only on ecstasy right now, I was in it. When it dawned on me that Tori didn't seem to be enjoying this. Maybe it was the position. I pushed her on to her stomach and she looked back at me.

"God Beck, don't be so rough…" she said and turned over.

"Shut up slut. C'mere," I growled and used her legs to drag her towards me. I threw her legs over my shoulders and started to pump.

"I'm n-not into th-that, Beck," she gasped.

"What? You can't take it? You can't take this big cock?" I said, staring her right in the eyes.

"Okay, stop," she said and tried to get her legs free.

"Stop? No, this is what you wanted so I'm giving it to you. You know you like the way I fuck you," I said and grabbed her legs tighter and started to pump her hard once again.

"Beck! Quit!" she yelled and tried to get me off of her.

But I didn't quit. It was almost as if I couldn't. Like I was another person. I could blame it on the drinking and the drugs, but after all, people are responsible for their own actions. I knew deep down I should've quit. And I didn't.

_At least not until I was finished._


	19. Far Away

**Author's Note:** I don't own Victorious or the Wizard of Oz. Enjoy!

**Mr. Sikowitz's POV**

_I can't remember a time I was up on a weekend before nine._ I was sound asleep and all of a sudden the doorbell rings in my dream. It got louder and louder until I realized I was fighting waking up. The doorbell was real. I jerked awake, flopping on my back and ripping the blankets away. I looked up at the ceiling and made sure that the doorbell was in fact real. It was. It rang about three more time as I slowly got out of bed and dragged my feet over to a pair of brown and green striped pants. I pulled them on and stretched. The doorbell rang once more.

"Alright. Alright. Alright!" I said, each time getting louder. I snatched my Baja sweatshirt off of the back of the couch as I walked towards the front door. I slipped it on and opened the door, rubbing my eyes. I saw the back of a girl walking away. "Okay, you got me. I'll buy your cookies," I said, thinking she was an overgrown girl scout. I mean, who else would be at the door this early on a Saturday? My "Ham of the Month" club didn't send my package until the afternoon – but it was only on every third Saturday. The mysterious female finally turned around. It was Tori.

"I'm sorry, I thought you'd be up," she said walking towards me. She was looking down at her feet as she walked.

"No, but I'm up now," I said. I could tell something was wrong. "Why don't you come in?"

"Thanks," she said and walked past me. She dropped her bag by the door. Her hair smelled like cigarettes, and the closer she got, the more I noticed that her usual perfect made up face, was messy and her eyes looked wet. She came in and sat on the couch. She wasn't relaxed. She was sitting erect with both feet flat on the floor.

"Can I get you anything? You teenagers love coffee, I have some. It's coconut macaroon flavored," I said smiling.

"No thank you. I just needed somewhere to go. I needed someone to talk to," she said, her voice breaking.

"Sure Tori," I walked from my kitchen into the living room, stepping over a pair of glittery red shoes that looked like it belonged to Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz. Man, I was weird. "What's up?" I said as I started to pick up around the couch. My house was a mess since last week – where some of the faculty came over to have a small party before the new school year started.

"I…I don't know how to say it. I just don't know," she said. I looked up at her and she was wiping tears away. I put down an old beer bottle on a shelf on the wall. It was serious and she obviously needed my full attention.

"Okay, well, how about this?" I said. I didn't really have a plan of action until I thought about it. "Drive by exercise, tell me a secret. Mine is that I pretend I'm a unicorn while I'm in the shower," I said. I smiled, looking over at Tori. My smile slowly faded as I watched her. Her hands were shaking and she couldn't even look at me. "Your...turn?" I said, gently, going to sit next to her.

"I...I think I was raped," she said. My eyes widened and my mouth fell open. That wasn't what I was expecting. I just figured she lost her job, or got kicked out or one of those teenage problems. Poor girl. I put my arms around her.

"Mm. Okay, I think you should've gone to the police, Tori. Not me," I said softly. We were now in a tight embrace. Like she never wanted to let me go. Like I made her feel safe. Her head was buried into me, making my sweater wet with tears as she sobbed.

"I can't! I don't want him to get into trouble! He's old enough to go to prison and I just don't want that!" she cried, gripping my sweater tighter. I took her by the shoulders, so I could see her face. Pure terror. No acting. It was scary seeing her like this.

"Who are you talking about, Tori?" I asked and reached my hand up to wipe some of her tears away.

"Beck!" She shouted and shot up from the seat. "I gotta- I'm going to throw up," she said, covering her mouth and running off to the bathroom.

"Beck," I said to myself. I had a lot of students, but never any Becks. Then it hit me, Jade West's old boyfriend. The kid with the hair. The one who started skipping my classes and when he didn't, he acted like he didn't care. I rushed off to the bathroom after Tori. I tapped on the door before opening it. Her head was over my toilet. I moved her hair out of the way. "Tori, we have to do something..."

"I know, I just, I'm afraid," she said, leaning her head up. I took a fresh washcloth and wet it. I wiped her mouth with it and flushed the toilet.

"I'll take care of it," I said. I was standing now, reaching my hand out to her. She grabbed it and pulled herself up.

"What are you going to do? It's going to mess his life up if I go to the police. If YOU go to the police," she said. There was worry in her eyes. I couldn't believe it.

"Tori, he raped you. If you don't want me to go to the police, fine. But I cannot do nothing. He has to pay for what he's done," there was an anger in my voice. I knew it, and she did, too. We both knew what I was going to do. He was man enough to rape someone so delicate. But would he be man enough to face me? He was an adult now, so I would treat him like one. I know violence isn't the answer, but it pained me to see one of my favorite students like this. He had to suffer the consequences.

"Sikowitz? Just...go easy on him. And thank you," she said, scooting by me to exit the bathroom. I walked her to my front door where she collected her purse.

"Where will you go? I'm not really fit for a teenager to live here, or I'd let you stay," I shrugged and smiled, trying to lighten the mood just a tad. I got her to smile. Even if it was just a little one.

"I'm going to Trina and my soon to be apartment. She's not ready for me, but she'll understand," she told me. She reached out for me. For a hug.

"Good. You're like me, ya know? When I'm not sure how to handle something, I just go. I go far away and the problem gets fixed. Take care, Tori, okay?" I said releasing her. There was a brief moment of silence.

"I will. And really? A unicorn?" she asked, biting her lip. I could tell she wanted to laugh. But I could also tell that the previous events didn't allow her to.

_Who could?_


	20. Tori's Stories

**Author's Note: **My apologies for taking so long to post this chapter. I've been working on it little by little. I'm not trying to include my personal life, but I have a very sick relative that I've been spending a lot of time with. But here it is, the chapter in which Tori goes to Trina's. Hopefully, I'll have the next chapter posted sooner than later, and it won't be long before this story will end. Oh yeah, I'm already working on the one shot for all my Bori fans! I'm liking it so far so I'm hoping all my readers will, too. This chapter has a bit of a sexual scene, so as always: READER BEWARE. Also, this chapter contains a teeny request made by a reader. If you're that reader, you'll know who you are as far as what's covered in this chapter. And also, thanks - I wasn't sure how I was going to bulk up this chapter without sounding redundant. As always, I don't own Victorious. Enjoy!

**Tori's POV**

_The ride to Trina's house was insufferably long._ It could've been because I got lost. This was my first time traveling to her place by myself. Usually, David would be driving and reading a map – by the way, I started to call my father by his first name after it was clear that he was never going to apologize for calling me that nasty word. I apologized a bajillion times about having sex in their living room, but he couldn't say that he was sorry once about calling me a slut. So, basically our relationship was annihilated. Before I left today, my mother gave me gas money and told me she loved me. She didn't look me in the eyes when she said it, but I knew that she meant it. I mean, I broke her heart. I was supposed to be this sweet and innocent girl to her, and I understand that, but she had said it once before. I was no longer a little girl; I was becoming a young woman. I'm glad that she, at least, accepted my apology finally. I don't think I could live with both of my parents hating me.

There were several times before I got into San Francisco that I stopped on the side of the road. I'd put my head down on the steering wheel and curse myself. How could I be so stupid? How could I let something like that happen? There were some points where I realized that it was out of my control. I couldn't fight him off of me and that was that. There were some points during the ride that I wish I would've gone to the police, or at the very least tell Sikowitz to call them for me. Then Beck would've went to jail, and I knew that if any of his cellmates found out what charges sent him there, he would surely suffer the same as I did. Hopefully worse. And truth be told, when we both knew what he was talking about, I didn't want Sikowitz to go easy on him. Whether it was him doing the fighting or someone else (like maybe his cute nephew), I wanted Beck to get the shit kicked out of him. Other times during the ride, I'd stop and start to sob uncontrollably until I started to dry heave. I guess that would've been why the ride was so long.

So many thoughts filled my head. But really they were flashbacks of what had happened. I thought of how his stomach was glistening with sweat through my barely opened eyes. How weak and heavy my legs became as he threw them up over his shoulders. How he pushed himself further into me and knocked into a wall inside of me that felt all too uncomfortable. I couldn't get what happened out of my head, along with how I'd tell Trina I had been raped. And was it even rape? I mean, I was all for it until he started to be too rough. It was then that I wanted it to end, but he kept going. And that's when my thoughts started to turn into guilt. The words that I thought of in my head suddenly turned to Beck's voice saying: _This is all your fault, Tori. You shouldn't have been such a tease._ And I knew that the words weren't true, but I couldn't help but think about it...

**(FB #1)  
**I felt numb. All over, just numb. And I felt tired. I didn't know what had happened. I rolled before, and sure I didn't remember the morning after, but I sure as hell never went to sleep. It was almost as if my body had given up on my brain. Because in my head, while Beck was pumping away, I was screaming. I even took a few swings at him and he would lean down and slap me in the face. I grimaced when he did this because the further he leaned, the deeper he got inside of me, and it started to hurt. It felt a lot like a period cramp. Tears started to form in my eyes.

"You crying? It's that good, huh?" Beck laughed.

"Please…" I barely whimpered.

"Shut up, you bitch," he growled at me and leaned down once again. He put his hand over my mouth to shut me up. I found a way to bite the fuck out of it. He slapped me in my face. Hard. "You fuck!" he said.

There was no doubt that he was a different person. It was the drugs. They made him demented. A monster. I couldn't do anything but take it. I closed my eyes and thought of myself singing on stage. But even that couldn't get me through the next part. I would never forget his face nor will I ever forget how gross I felt.

"Mmm, yeah, fuck, here it goes. I'm coming, aww yeah, ughhhhh," I heard him say. I opened my eyes one more time before I finally conked out. His face was covered in sweat. It was red. His hair was matted. And there was a look of accomplishment on his face. As if this was planned.  
**(End FB)**

I finally pulled up to Trina's place. I tried to get myself together to not cause so much alarm. I didn't want her to see me all fucked up. I fixed my makeup and pulled my hair up into a top knot. I needed to look well, not broken. I wanted her to know that I had taken care of the situation, and I just needed her to listen. I ran through numerous conversations in my head and even out loud. I knew that she would want to kill him. I mean, I was her baby sister. If anyone hurt me, she would make sure they would pay. And although I had given Sikowitz the thumbs up to handle the situation, she would ignore that fact. She would drive to his house right then and there and choke him out. I just knew it. I didn't know what to say to her. Just like this morning before I left Beck's house. I was once again practically at a loss for words.

**(FB #2)  
**I woke up on my back. The sunlight hit me in the face like a bullet to the brain. I didn't know where I was, and for some reason, as if my body had gone through some sort of shock, I couldn't move. I barely moved my neck and looked over to the wall. Posters. Signs. I was at Beck's. I turned on my side and looked around on the floor. All of my clothes were spread out. My panties were by the desk. My dress was crumpled up by the end of the bed. My bra was right under the bed. I picked it up and one of the straps was broken. What the fuck had happened? Before I could come to a conclusion, I heard Beck come in. I pretended I was asleep before feeling a nudge.

"Hey. Hey! Have some breakfast with me," he said. He didn't ask. He just said it. My eyes opened slowly.

"I'm not hungry. I feel…I feel sick," I said. It was true. I felt like my stomach was currently in my throat, ready to be expelled from my body.

"Don't you throw up on my floor. Here," he said looking around for something. He grabbed a Rubbermaid container he was using to store his laundry in. He tossed the clothes on the floor and slid the tub beneath my face. Not more than ten seconds later, I puked. As I was trying to catch my breath, I heard him light a cigarette. He took a long drag before he started to speak. "We're friends, right Tori?"

"Wha…what do you mean? What are you talking about?" I breathed heavily. I tried to sit up, but my head just spun. I leaned back over the tub once again. This time, Beck held my hair back with his free hand.

"Like, if something happened between us, something bad, we'd still be cool? Like, you'd forgive me?" He said, his voice was a little shaky, but his tone was plain.

"Ugh. I guess. You're speaking in riddles," I groaned. I tried to sit up once again and was successful. Without asking, I spotted his cigarettes on the bed and took one. I put it between my lips and he lit up his lighter for me.

"I came inside of you last night, Tori. It felt so good, I couldn't stop," he explained with a sweet smile proceeding.

"I wasn't aware we had sex," I said. "You're fucking with me, right?"

"No. I'm not. I'm serious. And you don't remember? Anything? At all?" he asked. His eyes were wide with excitement and I was trying to piece together the puzzle.

"Beck," I simply said. "You drugged me last night." I said, my voice getting louder.

"No," he shook his head.

"Yes. You did! You drugged me and you raped me!" I yelled, shooting up from the bed. After a pause of realizing what I had accused him of, I ran over to my dress and slipped it on. As I moved, between my legs felt sticky. Wet. Disgusting.

"Tori, listen! I didn't! You don't know what you're fucking talking about!" he shouted back at me. I bent down to retrieve my broken bra. I held it up.

"What's this? I wouldn't do this. I wouldn't be in so much of a rush that I would rip my favorite bra, Beck. You did it! You drugged me last night. That's why I can't remember!" I yelled back as I stuffed my things into my purse.

"You didn't remember our sexual encounter that one time you rolled! You don't know what you're saying. You're just upset because I came inside of you," he tried to explain. But I knew the truth. And I would get my answer easily with a blood test. He gave me a fucking roofie, I knew he did.

"Okay. Let's just take a breath," I said, trying to stall to figure out my next move. "I have to go," I said before taking my cigarette off of the ashtray and relighting it. I headed towards the door.

"Where? Where are you going?" he said angrily.

"What's it matter to you?" I snapped back.

"Tori, if you tell anyone that I raped you you're going to fuck my life up. They're going to believe you over me because I am a druggie. Because I am a guy. You have to believe me," he said, pretty much pleading. He grabbed my arm as I was walking out the door.

"Beck, I need to go. NOW," I said and he tried to pull me in.

"No, Tori! Please, you can't!" he yelled. And that's when I lost it.

"Get off, Beck!" I screamed and took the cigarette that was in the other hand and burned him.

"Fuck!" he sucked air through his teeth and cradled his hand. I jumped down the steps of his trailer and high-tailed it to my car. I got in and started it up. My phone rang and it was Beck. I ignored it. I pulled out of his driveway as fast as I could. I didn't know where I was going. I couldn't go home, because my father would say something like "That's what you get for being a whore." I had to wait until I knew he wasn't home to go there. Then I thought of it. I would go to Sikowitz's. He would know what to do. He would help me. And it was then that I realized. I, Tori Vega, had been drugged and raped.  
**(End FB)**

I got out of my car and walked onto the sidewalk. My thighs hurt so badly, that I almost walked with a limp. What the fuck had he done to me? I would need to make an appointment with Trina's gynecologist as soon as possible to make sure I wasn't physically damaged. I walked up to the door. Before I knocked on it, I had to perfect what I was going to say. "Hey, I know I'm not supposed to be here now but I figured I'd come early." No, that was too long. I'd simply say, "Hey sis" and walk right in. As hard as I worked on putting myself together, I could feel myself come apart. In my head, I knew I would probably explode into tears when I saw Trina. "Ugh, fuck," I said, fanning my eyes so my makeup wouldn't run. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. No answer. I knocked again. Still no answer. Then I pulled out my phone to call her and it went straight to voicemail. Her car was here, there was no way that even she could still be asleep this late. I mean, it was almost four in the afternoon! I knocked once more before I heard a deep voice yell back "I'm coming, hold on!" I stepped back. Was this the wrong apartment? I started to look through my phone for her address. I was messed up right now, but I couldn't have been that disoriented. This had to be it.

The door finally opened slightly and the male voice spoke again as my eyes were glued to my phone. "Yeah, you said sixteen dollars and fifty cents right?" I looked up in confusion and the door finally opened all the way. And there was Robbie standing shirtless, counting a bunch of ones.

"Robbie…?" My eyes almost popped out of my head. He finally looked up.

"Holy chiz. Tori, I, uh…hmm, Trina!" he yelled and I heard her come in the room.

"What, babe? Didn't I give you enough for a t-t-Tori!" she exclaimed and her eyes widened. "What, uh, are you doing here?" she asked.

"What? What am I doing here? What is_ he_ doing here? And shirtless! And you, you're in a nightie! What's going on here…?"

I knew what was going on. It was obvious. But I asked a lot of questions to waste time. Because as Trina got ready to tell me her confession...

_I was buying more time to tell her mine_.


	21. Pregnant Strippers

**Author's Note: **The relative that was sick, sadly passed away. So I'm back to writing, an outlet of sorts, as much of you writers can agree. So back to business. I don't own Victorious! Enjoy!

**Tori's POV**

_It was November._ What happened between Beck and me at the end of August was now in the past…for the most part. There were days that I would talk to Andre on the phone and want to tell him what happened. I knew that I should've told him as soon as it happened, but Andre had other things to think about. As for Beck's punishment for doing what he did, let's just say that it was on the news about how beat up he really was. He was jumped after school by a couple of kids that went to Hollywood Arts but Beck wasn't going to press charges. When asked why he decided not to, he said on camera, "Karma sucks." I remember Jade calling me up the day that it happened. She was crying that he had been brutally assaulted and I remember smiling over the phone, faking my concern. He got what he deserved; I couldn't feel sorry for him even if I tried.

Work at the music magazine company, Muzix, was keeping me plenty busy. It seems like I went from errand girl to actually meeting with artists and bands overnight. I got to personally meet Ginger Fox and Fat Biscuit recently to set up interviews. Fat Biscuit was thinking of changing his name for his new, surprise album that was coming out within the next few months. I think the name he wanted to use nowadays was something like Slim Wafer. I guess even though he is skinny and healthier, he still loved his baked goods. He even asked if I could do back up on one of his slower songs. Of course I accepted, but because of my work schedule we have yet to "lay down the tracks." I worked for almost ten hours a day, then came home and had to basically do homework for my job and then call my mother and tell her about my day. I figured I was going to be free as a bird here away from home, just because I don't remember my mom calling Trina every day when I was living at home, but I was wrong. Maybe a couple more months and I would get to stop checking in with her. So my days were pretty much just work, working at home, calling my mom, eating then crashing. So I was so glad that it was the holiday season.

This was going to be my first Thanksgiving away from home. And thank goodness my work was closed for a whole week so Andre could come and visit and I wouldn't have to leave him alone with Trina. Not that she would be too annoying towards him. She slept all day, and you wanna know why? Well, the day that I got there we spilled all of our secrets. I told her about Beck, the drugs and the fight between our dad and me. And she confessed that she had been seeing Robbie since a month before he graduated. That she was just always attracted to him and loved being the older woman in a relationship. He did what she told him to all the time except for in bed, where she told me she loved to be dominated and Robbie had it in him to act the role of a dominate. I was in a bit of a shock, but I guess the more I thought about it, the two of them had a sort of weird chemistry. They were always getting into trouble together. It made sense now. She also confessed that she wasn't a roller derby girl. She was a dancer. An exotic dancer. A stripper. She went by the name of Spicy Fox, so I guess at least that part was still true. So that's why she would sleep all day. It was because she worked all night, but who could blame her? She came home with hundreds of dollars which is why she could afford her swanky apartment. She actually didn't even want me to pay for anything, except for groceries every now and then. She didn't work at some shit and coke stained strip joint, either. She worked at an elite one, where she met tons of celebrities and agents. At first, of course, I was a bit skeptical about her job. But then I saw how passionate about dancing she was, and she said she hardly got naked. I'm not so sure how true that statement was, but I knew that she loved her job. And it paid well. Who was I to judge?

"You two better come home for Christmas and New Year's," my mother said. I could hear her voice breaking on the phone. She was sad that neither of us was coming to have turkey with her and David.

"I promise…as long as David's present to me is an apology," I said to her. She laughed a little.

"I'll make sure he's on his knees beggin' for forgiveness," mom said. "I better go, the stores are crazy packed and we don't have anything but the turkey for dinner so far. I'd hate to pair it with M&M's or something, haha."

"Alright, I love you Mom. I'll call you later this week," I responded and hung up.

Before I could even get my phone into my pocket, I heard Trina walk into the living room. She sighed and plopped down on the couch next to me.

"Okay, what's the matter? You've been moping around here for a couple days now," I directed towards her.

"It's nothing, just…ah, don't worry about it," she said and gave one great, big sigh.

"Trina, c'mon. You're going to sigh yourself to death. Tell me what's wrong!" I got louder and started to poke at her. She batted my hand away and started to play with her hair. It was blonde now. It looked good.

"Well, it's just that Andre's going to be here, and I'm going to be a third fuckin' wheel. I guess I-"

"You miss Robbie," I interrupted her. "Well, how about I make sure you're not a third wheel? I mean, you work nights so that's when we'll have our couple time, but other than that it'll be the three of us having fun. Like the old days…'cept you're less annoying now," I chuckled and she punched me lightly.

"Okay, that sounds good, maybe you can bring him to the club," she grinned and nudged me.

"Yeah, how about no? I'm not going to have my man oogling naked women who have better bodies than me," I said. It's not like I ballooned into some whale, but I had gained a little bit of weight since I moved in with Trina. I blame it on all the take-out we eat because both of us are too exhausted to ever cook. The first week here was awesome though, because Robbie was around to cook. That boy can make a mean stuffed cabbage, and I don't even like cabbage!

"Oh please, Tori. You look fine. So you gained like ten pounds. All we eat is Chinese and pizza. That's just more cushion for the pushin' for Andre," she laughed.

"Ooookay, well, I'm going to head to bed on that note. Andre's plane gets in at ten tomorrow morning, and I am b-e-a-t, beat. Night Trina," I said as I stood up and stretched.

"Night sis," she said.

Today was the day. I didn't go to bed as early as I wanted to, but that was because I was picking out an outfit to wear to the airport. I got up, took a shower, brushed my teeth, got dressed, did my makeup and my hair all within an hour and a half. I was impressed with myself. I went to the kitchen to fix myself a cup of coffee and warmed a bagel while the coffee maker was brewing. It was only nine in the morning and the airport wasn't that far away so I was definitely good on time…which was going by so slow. All I wanted to do was see Andre. I had been preparing myself for this day for the last week. I was trying my hardest to lose what weight I had gained, but if Andre loved me like he said he did, then a couple of pounds wouldn't matter. I just wished that they went to my boobs instead of my stomach. I wore a dress so he wouldn't notice right off the bat. My dress was a deep coral color and flared out a little bit which hid my very slightly larger belly. I feel like it may have grown just an inch. I could still fit into my size three jeans, so I know that not much had changed. But I would need to find time to exercise. Even if it meant to work out at the on-site gym at work during my lunch break. Anyways, I wore sheer black stockings and a black booties with gold zippers. I looked good. I took the knife that I would use to put cream cheese on my bagel with and held it up. Using it as a mirror I checked my lipstick and everything.

"Tori, you look so pretty," I heard a sleepy voice say.

"Oh! Hey, I wasn't expecting you to be up," I said, turning and looking out the kitchen into our living room. Trina was cuddled up on the couch with her head on the arm of the sofa.

"Yeah, me either. I went to a party last night, it was a farewell party to one of the girls I work with," she said before sitting up and stretching. "I never knew I could get so drunk that I wouldn't be able to walk," she laughed.

"Pfft, been there done that. Who's leaving?" I asked, putting the knife down and pouring a cup of coffee.

"You know the girl that wears the wigs?" Trina started.

"Oh yeah! You brought her here one day for dinner. Hot Asian chick. Um, she went by Madam Licorice, right?"

"Yes, that's her," she said and got up to come to the kitchen. "She found out she was pregnant and doesn't want to dance anymore. Sad thing is, is that she loves the club so much. And she used to be like a bazillion pounds, then she lost all the weight, and now she's knocked up and is just going to get fat again. Aaaaand, she doesn't even really want kids. She really thinks her fiancé sabotaged her by poking holes into the condoms because he wants kids. Don't even know why the two of them are getting married, but whatever, they have to now."

"Have to? They're adults; they don't have to do anything. Why not just get an abortion and go on with her life?" I asked, blowing into my cup of coffee to cool it some.

"It's against her beliefs and her family's too, and it's against his family's beliefs to not be a husband to the woman who fathered your children. It's just this big ol' mess that I hardly understand. She's already like three months along and didn't even know it. Good thing I got her off the smack, haha," she laughed before sipping her coffee. I started to drink mine, and could barely swallow it. It tasted nasty.

"Blech, this coffee is gross," I complained.

"What, did you not put enough sugar in it or something?" Trina asked.

"No, I put my usual amount in it. I haven't had it in a couple of days. Maybe I don't like it anymore. I'll pick up some new coffee on the way back with Andre," I said, putting the mug down before looking at the clock on the wall.

"Uh, okay. It tastes fine to me, though, so whatever," she said. "I don't even know why I'm drinking this shit. It's gonna keep me up even longer. Go get your boyfriend so I can get some sleep," she said, pushing me gently out of the kitchen.

"Okay, okay, I'm going!" I laughed.

_She didn't have to tell me twice._


	22. Andre: Conqueror of the Unknown

**Author's Note: **This is second to the last chapter! I promise. I hate ending it on an odd number, damn OCD hah, but I'm glad that this story is going to be put at bay. I'm excited about my other story for you Bori fans to be posted - I'm going to start working harder and harder on it so expect it within the next few weeks. Then I'm going to try to venture into a horror fan fiction. (: But that's all in due time. I don't own Victorious! Enjoy!**  
**

**Andre's POV**

_Thanksgiving Day was today._ I woke up to the smell of food cooking. And thank goodness, too. Even though Tori was off, she didn't feel like cooking so I ate their normal diet of Lo Mein noodles and pepperoni pizza for the past few days. But something smelled a tad bit familiar. I rolled out of bed, dressed in nothing but my boxers. I stretched and walked down the hall until I reached the kitchen where Tori was dressed in her pajamas and an apron with little apples all over it. I yawned to announce myself to her.

"Good morning, Andre," she beamed and looked over at me. "I made eggs, biscuits, sausage and waffles! Bacon's almost done." she smiled.

"Damn, I didn't know people ate on Thanksgiving morning. I figured you'd have the turkey in the oven already," I said, walking into the kitchen. I stood behind her and held her, and kissed her on the cheek. I grabbed her ass and then her breasts. "How about we do a little somethin-somethin' on the couch before Trina gets up," I said and grinned. She pushed my hands off of her.

"Umph. That hurts. I think I'm getting my period soon. My boobs always get a little tender before I start," she told me, turning around and kissing me on the cheek. She laughed at my face, which turned from a devilish smile to a slight grimace. "Still wanna have sex?"

"Not really, too much info, chica," I said and kissed the back of her hand.

"And we're not having turkey today," she said, moving away to take the bacon off the stove.

"What do you mean we're not having turkey? It's Thanksgiving! We have to have turkey," I raised an eyebrow and crossed my arms.

"Well, I didn't want to cook a huge turkey because Trina isn't even going to be here tonight. She's going to work to make some extra money. Apparently they're going to dress as pilgrims and Indians," she shrugged. "Soooo, we're having a spaghetti dinner. Just you and me, babe," she said and smiled over her shoulder.

"I must say that this will be my first Thanksgiving without turkey. I'm sure my grandma will have some turkey leftovers when I see her on Saturday," I snuck in. She didn't know that I was leaving her before Monday.

"Saturday? I thought you were staying with me during your whole break…" she said sadly.

"Tori, I have to see my grandma. It's the holidays and I haven't seen her since July."

"Well, you haven't seen me since July either!" she snapped.

"Hey, hey," I said gently and moved behind her once again. I rubbed her shoulders. "It's okay. I'll be back in a month for two weeks for Christmas and New Year's. I promise I'll spend all of that time with you, because my grandma's heading to Colorado to spend Christmas with my uncle," I said and moved her hair from her neck. I kissed the back of it lightly. She turned around and pressed her forehead onto mine.

"Okay. I'm sorry. Like I said, I'm pretty sure I'm going to start my period like tomorrow or today even. My hormones are going crazy," she apologized.

"Well, I know how you can take out your feelings," I smiled and grinned once again.

"Yeah, I guess we should. Before I'm all blo-"

"Tori. No. Don't ruin the moment," I said, putting my finger to her lips to hush her. "Let's eat first."

"Yes, because I'm super hungry," Tori laughed.

We ate and we had sex. Then Tori ate a little bit more and we had sex again. And we were going to have sex a third time, but Trina woke up and the both of us had promised not to make her feel like a third wheel. Both times were unprotected. The first time, I pulled out and came on her face, just like in the pornos she claimed to like to watch. It was kind of weird, but I couldn't complain. I had always wanted to do that to a girl, because it was extremely hot to me. The second time we had sex, she assured me that it was okay to come inside of her because she was practically on her period and it was safe to do that. Well, safer than to do it than not on her period. After a couple of minutes of debating, I let her have it. She used her pussy muscles and pushed most of it out, again like the girls in the pornos she watched did. When I told her that it was called a "cream-pie" she simply replied, "Mm, that sounds really good right about now." And I'd be lying if I said I didn't notice her weight gain. At first I didn't. Like the day she picked me up. But seeing her naked showed how her tummy was no longer as firm as it used to be. I didn't see her ribs when she lied down beside me, and I couldn't feel her hipbones unless I pressed into them with my fingers a little. Before they just stuck out on their own. She would go ballistic if I said anything though, so I didn't. She was Tori and even if she gained fifty pounds, I would still love her.

"I have like three hours before I gotta get to work," Trina said. It was four in the afternoon.

"Why do you have to be there so early?" Tori asked.

We were sitting on the couch watching what was left of the parade that happened in New York every Thanksgiving as far as I knew. I always wanted to attend it, but I couldn't this year. I already made my promise to stick with Tori my next school break. But maybe next year – hell, maybe I could be a performer next year! Our school had a float in the parade but I already missed it by the time we all remembered that there was one today.

"I have to help set up decorations. It's going to be this big thing. You guys should come," Trina smiled and raised her eyebrow at me behind Tori, who was sitting in the middle.

"Trina quit trying to get my boyfriend to see you naked!" Tori said, elbowing Trina in the ribs a bit.

"Oh puh-uh-lease! If I wanted him to see me naked, he would've already experienced the wonderment that is Spicy Fox here in our apartment, baby sister," she laughed.

"Maybe it could be fun, Tori, we can go after dinner. I mean, we can't just eat and fuck all day and night," I spoke up. Tori gasped and looked at me then at Trina.

"Ugh, fine. But we're only eighteen. How the hell are we going to get in? Isn't it twenty-one and older?" Tori asked.

"Wait, if it's twenty-one and older, how the hell are you dancing there?" I asked, looking over at Trina.

"The dancers have to be eighteen or older. It's twenty-one plus at the door because of the alcohol being served, duh. And besides, I'm going to be twenty-one pretty soon, not that I need to be. I get drinks whenever I want there, and for free," Trina gloated. "So are you guys coming or what? I need to call Arnie and get you on the V.I.P. list so you don't have any trouble."

"Ooh, V.I.P. list!" I said when Tori's eyes looked over and stabbed me like daggers. "I mean, yeah, we going, babe?"

"Yes. If that's really how you wanna spend Thanksgiving, we can. But we aren't staying to see you dance, Trina," Tori said and sighed. "The last time I saw you naked was when we could both fit into the tub together. Now it would just be too weird," she finished and stood up from the couch. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm kind of tired. Mind if I take a nap, Andre?"

I shook my head. "Go ahead. You were up pretty early anyway, and we were pretty busy if I do say so myself. I might come join you in a little bit," I smiled.

"Mmkay. Love you," she said, bending over to kiss me. I kissed her back. "Play nice, Trina. No asking weird big sister questions," she said and walked off.

"Yeah yeah, whatever," Trina responded. There was a brief moment of quiet, besides the TV and then I heard Trina clear her throat. "So, how are you two doing?"

I felt a little nervous. "We're good. You know, it's tough because we're so far apart. But we try to web-chat every day, and if not, we call each other. Even if it's for just a minute. Sometimes, it's what gets me through a bad day," I smiled, turning a bit so that I was facing her.

"She really loves you, you know. And I know about your whole agreement about how you guys can date other people. But she hasn't. You know, except for Beck, but I wouldn't really call what they had dating," she said.

"Wait, what? What are you talking about?" I asked. I could feel my heart beat quicken.

"Uhh, nothing. Forget what I said. Yeah, Robbie and I are the same. I miss him a whole lot. It's hectic because I work at night. Like when it's ten at night over there in France, it's two in the afternoon here and I'm usually still asleep. I can't wait until he comes back next month."

"Trina, stop. What are you talking about? You better tell me or I'm going to just go in there and wake her up," I said. I could feel myself getting angry.

"Andre, don't," she sighed. "Okay, I'll tell you. But you have to promise not to tell Tori that you know. At least not now, not today. Maybe discuss it after you leave? Because she'll-"

"Trina!" I exclaimed. "Just say it."

"She and Beck had sex. It was one time. And she even told him that it meant nothing. That the whole time she was basically thinking of you. Andre, she didn't mean to. She made a mistake – I'm sure you gave into some temptation over in New York. You can't be mad, okay?"

But I was mad. I stood up and started to pace the floor. "You're wrong. Yes, I had plenty of opportunity to sleep with other girls. And yes, I even wanted to. But you know what? I swear on my grandma's future grave that I didn't fuck anyone. I took one of my female classmates to see a movie, yes, but it was for an assignment. I can't believe this shit! I don't know who to be mad at more, Beck or Tori…" I said, my hands were fists that got tighter and tighter.

"Be mad at Beck, Andre," Trina said, walking over to me and holding me still by the shoulders. "You introduced Tori to sex, so of course she's curious. She tried it with Beck to see if she was missing out on anything. She told me she likes it better with you and only you. She loves you, and she made a mistake."

"Just one time, right? I don't want any more lies. You're her sister and she tells you everything. Trina, I love Tori and I've been thinking of asking her to marry me. Not soon, but soon enough, when I can save up for a ring. But I have to know it all."

"Okay. Well. Maybe you should sit down," Trina said softly. I took a seat on the couch once again and looked up at her. She was standing in front of the TV and sighed. "Okay, well, she practiced on Beck. She gave him a blow job once when they took some ecstasy pills. He tried to go further than that, and this was before you guys were a thing keep in mind, but she wouldn't let him. In fact, she puked, heh. And then…um…ugh. I don't even know how to word this. There was one other time, before she got here because as you know she moved here early. Well, it wasn't because of the fight between Dad and her. It was, uh, because Beck raped her, Andre," she said and looked me in the eyes. I knew it hurt her to say it, so I couldn't act mad.

"What…?" I said. It was all I could say.

"Yeah. Um. He gave her a roofie, and they were having sex, this is the only other time though…and she wanted him to stop, but he kept going. He swore up and down that it was just strong X, but she went and got a piss test done to prove it and she had Rohypnol in her system."

I couldn't take it anymore. I nearly exploded. "If I leave now, how long will it take to get to LA?" I said.

"What? Why?" Trina said.

"I'm going to fucking kill Beck. I'm going to murder him," I growled, shooting up from the couch. I started to look for Tori's car keys.

"Andre, c'mon. He got what he deserved. Some kids beat the living snot out of him at school," she said, following after me.

"That's not nearly enough! I ought to chop his fucking nuts off, and feed them to him!" I shouted. It was quiet for a moment as we looked towards the hall where Tori stepped in.

"What's going on…?" Tori asked, sleepily.

I couldn't hold on anymore. I was heated to the bone. I was deeply upset. I started to sob as I walked towards her with open arms. All my anger about her sleeping around with Beck disappeared as I saw that angelic face of hers. "I'm so sorry, baby. I wasn't here to protect you. I'm so fucking sorry," I cried, holding her tight.

_I never wanted to let her go._


	23. Christmas in Hollywood

**Author's Note:** I hope all of you who stuck with this story enjoy this chapter. I will be back in a couple of weeks, or less, with the Bori story that I promised. And when I'm not writing that, I'm definitely going to be brainstorming for a horror fan fiction. I'll pick part two of this story up in a couple of months. As always, I don't own Victorious. Enjoy and goodbye for now!

**Tori's POV**

_It was Christmas time._ A week from today Trina, Andre and I would be headed back to LA to visit mom and David. Andre was really hesitant about it, and so was I, but mom invited the both of us to come so David would just have to deal with it. I know that I could make the situation better between us, but I've tried and tried again. If he wants to be a baby about something as stupid as me having sex with Andre, then I'll let him be that baby. There wasn't anything I could do or say to change his mind, so I just quit trying. Andre even tried to talk with him over the phone, but he would hang up in the middle of the conversation. I honestly didn't even want to go back to LA. It was kind of bittersweet. I'd see my mom and I'm sure I'd get awesome presents but if I had to fake being happy the entire time, what was the point? I didn't like the fact that I would have to pretend to get along with David just so our relatives would think that everything in our family was peachy keen. Fuck that. The only reason I'd even think about calling him "dad" was for my mom. She loved the holidays and I at least wanted to give her what she wanted. And what she wanted was for her family to reunite and be happy. But I wasn't sure if I could do that…not even because of David. But because I've been sick for a while.

"Tori?" I heard Trina knock lightly on the bathroom door. I had been in here for the better part of an hour, just dry heaving and groaning.

"Yeah?" I said weakly. I felt like shit, and I've been feeling this way for the past week or so. It hit me like a bus! One day I was fine, and then next I couldn't keep anything down. Not even sushi. "I wouldn't come in if I were you," I spoke up.

"Oh nonsense. I work at a club! I see puke all the time," she said, holding a glass of ginger ale. It's what I've been drinking for the past bazillion days it seems. "Here, sip on this."

"Oh god Trina, I can't keep anything down," I said, waving it away with my hand before I felt my stomach convulse. My abs hurt from all of the retching and bending I had been doing. "Fuck this sucks."

"Maybe it's time you should see a doctor," Trina suggested. I heard her put the glass down and felt her hand on my back rubbing around in circles, trying to soothe me. "I'm really worried."

After I actually got out a mouthful of bile and salty water, I wiped my lips with the back of my hand and nodded. "Well, I guess you're right. I mean, I've had food poisoning before, but never for this long." I said, putting the lid down on the toilet and flushing it. I moved over to the sink to rinse my mouth out.

"This long? Tori, how long have you been sick?" she asked, I could hear the worry in her voice. She sounded just like mom. That's when I knew she really was worried.

"I don't know. A little over a week?" I said nonchalantly before sipping the ginger ale carefully.

"A week?! Damn it, Tori, I'm going to make you an appointment with my doctor. I thought you were only sick for like a couple of days. Have you been getting sick at work?" she asked, taking a few steps closer.

"I won't lie. Yes. And while I'm being honest, I'm queasy all the time. The slightest smell makes me wanna blow chunks like a volcano. And all this throwing up and not eating has made me completely exhausted," I said before putting the glass down. I rubbed my stomach.

"Tori…now I don't want you to get mad when I ask you this…"

"Oh, great way to start off a sentence, Trina," I interrupted.

"Shut up. I'm serious. When's the last time you had your period?" she asked, a bit timidly.

"Ugh, Trina! I'm not talking about my period with you, gross!" I said making my way to the door. She side stepped me and blocked my exit.

"Tori, I mean it. You need to tell me," she demanded, then proceeded in putting her hand on the doorknob so I couldn't get to it.

"Ugh fine. Well, you know, it always came and went in high school because of stress. I can't remember the last time I had a normal period. I'll get ya know, spots every now and then, and then it'll go away. I've always had a weird…uh, cycle. The move, the thing with Beck, work, and my relationship with Andre are probably all messing it up," I said. I felt like I was going to get sick once again. But I played it off so Trina would just get the hell out of my way.

"Mmkay. Yeah, you're probably right. Well, you should still see a doctor. I'm going to try to make you an appointment with Dr. Pendleton. It'll be last minute, but I'll see if she can squeeze you in," she said leaving the room.

I stood there for a minute trying to remember where I heard that name before. Wait! That was the doctor that examined me after the incident with Beck. "Trina, I thought Dr. Pendleton was just a gynecologist…" I said, meeting her in the hallway.

"Well, she's also an obstetrician," she said without even looking me in the face.

"Wait. Hah! You think I'm pregnant? I think I would know if I was pregnant. If I was, wouldn't I have been throwing up weeks ago?" I said in disbelief. But in the back of my mind, it was entirely too possible. Andre and I didn't use a condom when we were together in November. Sure, he pulled out most times and only came in me once. But I squeezed it out. Plus, I was under a lot of stress and I heard that's bad if you're trying to conceive.

"Tori, there's always a possibility. And you're not on birth control? Just let me make the appointment, and at least we'll have an answer." She said.

But I didn't want the answer. I wanted to blame my sickness on food poisoning. I wanted to blame it on stress. I couldn't be pregnant. When Trina told me that Dr. Pendleton's office was booked up until the New Year, I would set out on my own to figure it out. Even if it was an accident. The last day of work before the holiday break, my friend and co-worker Natasha gave me a gag gift. A pregnancy test from some cheap dollar store down the street. I laughed when I opened it, but the moment I got home I took it. It said positive but I laughed, because it could no way be legit. It was from a dollar store, for chiz sake! When Andre came to visit, I pushed all the possibilities in the back of my head. He came to the door dressed in a Santa suit. He rented a car while he was here so he could leave Christmas dinner if need be – you know, with David being an asshole and all. He had a sack thrown over his shoulder, but I wasn't sure if it was just his luggage or actual gifts.

"Andre!" I nearly screamed. It was almost eleven at night when I opened the door.

"No, no. I'm Santa Claus," he said, embracing me after putting his bag down on the floor. He kissed me on the forehead.

"Awh, that's all I get? I was a very good girl this year, Santa," I said, grinning devilishly.

"Well, I heard that you got a bug. I just don't wanna get sick," he said, kissing me once again, this time on the cheek.

"Yeah. I've been fighting it off for weeks. I know I look like shit, but I tried," I shrugged before turning around in a cute little nightie I bought last night. I wanted his greeting to be perfect, despite the fact that I looked like a sick dog.

"Tori, you're beautiful. As always," he said, "Now can I come in or what?"

"Oh yeah! C'mon in, but be quiet. Trina's in a bad mood. She got in a fight with some girl at her job and got dismissed before her shift was over," I said.

"Well, between you and me, I have something that could brighten her mood," Andre said before taking off his Santa hat. He plopped down on the couch and patted the seat next to him. I flew over the back of the couch and snuggled into him.

"And what would that be?" I asked, looking up at him. "Is that something in your bag?"

"Nope. Listen. I've been speaking to Robbie, like a lot, lately. And he wants to surprise her by showing up for New Year's"

"Babe! That's great!" I couldn't help but blurt out.

"Shhhh!" he shushed me. "It has to be a secret, okay? Like, I don't even want you to remotely hint that something special is going to happen then," he said, hugging me closer. He kissed the top of my head. It was then that I almost bashed his nose in trying to get out of his grasp. The smell of his cologne was making me queasy. I ran to the kitchen sink, knowing that I wouldn't make it to the bathroom, and threw up. I felt his large hand on my back not long afterwards.

"I'm sorry. I'm so fucking embarrassed," I said, sighing before rinsing my mouth out.

"Hey, it's okay. You're sick," he reassured me. He ripped off a paper towel from the roll and handed it to me.

I dried my hands and mouth with it. I looked over by the door. "So, what's in your bag?"

"Luggage. Oh, and presents. I got Trina a gift card to some online sex shop," he said proudly, and when my eyes widened he spoke once again. "Hey, ew, no. They sell outfits too. I figure she could hook up her wardrobe, it's good for fifty bucks."

"Wow, you spent that much on Trina? I'm impressed," I nudged him and chuckled.

"Well, last time I was here, she was really cool. I had a good time," he said and continued. "I got your mom a signed copy of that movie she likes. Terms of Endearment? I got it off of eBay and it's signed by like three of the main cast members."

"She's gonna love that! I don't suppose you brought anything for David, right? I didn't get him anything," I said, crossing my arms.

"As a matter of fact, I did. I got him a mug that says 'World's biggest douchebag' in bold lettering," the both of us laughed. "Actually, I did bring him something decent. I got him a trunk organizer. You know, for the shit in his squad car? And the cool thing is that it's portable. He can fold it over, zip it up, and transport it like that," he said snapping his fingers. "That's pretty much it, I don't really know your distant relatives so I didn't bring anything for them."

"Oh, don't worry. I don't know them really either, I get a birthday card from half of them and that's it, and the other half I only recognize so I can avoid having my cheekbones assaulted," I laughed. "You didn't bring anything for me?"

"I did. But I can't let you have it until Christmas dinner," he said.

"Awh, c'mon, I'll tell you what I got you," I tried to bargain with him.

"No can do. And if you don't mind, I'm ready for bed," he smiled, grabbing me by the wrist. We headed towards my bedroom. I could see that Trina's light was on and I heard her talking on the phone with one of her friends.

"Night, Trina-Rina!" I called to her.

"Night, Tori," I heard her say back and she continued to talk on the phone.

"Night, Trina," Andre said, and snickered as we waited for her to say something. She stopped her phone conversation.

"Oh…night Andre, you two keep it down," she said.

I woke up to beeping. It wasn't an alarm kind of beeping, it was familiar. Kind of like when we put Rex in the hospital back in high school. Hospital? I opened my eyes slowly, and shut them once again after I saw how bright it was in the room. I finally mustered up the courage to just open them, and I was right. I was in the hospital. I looked around the room when a nurse walked in.

"Oh good, you're awake. Merry Christmas, Miss Vega," she smiled and came over to me. She was checking the IV that was hooked up to me.

"Merry Christmas…um, what's that you're pumping into me? And better yet, why am I here?!" I tried to keep calm, but it isn't every day you wake up thinking you're in bed and you're some place totally different.

"Hey now, you don't need to be upset. It's not good for you or that little one," she smiled. My eyes widened, but before I could say anything she continued. "And these are just fluids. You've been extremely dehydrated which is dangerous for the both of you. Let me go get your family," she said, grabbing her clipboard and exiting the room.

I sat, feeling like an idiot because I had no clue what was going on. I shut my eyes to make sure that this wasn't a bad dream or something. In the hospital. On Christmas Day? Yeah, total nightmare. Before I could piece everything together, in came my mom.

"Oh baby! I'm so glad you're alright, you had me scared to death," she said, her eyes tired and wet from crying.

"Hey mom, I'm okay, I'm okay," I reassuring her as she hugged me. She let me go, but not before touching my stomach.

"I'm so glad to hear that. I know you don't think being dehydrated is a big deal, but in your state, it's a very big deal," she said, sniffling and wiping her eyes.

"My state? Ugh, won't somebody tell me what's going on?" I demanded, sitting up in my bed.

"You're pregnant, Tori…" I heard Trina say from the threshold of the door. "And you're here because you passed out last night in the hallway, and you were lying on your stomach," she said, I could hear her voice breaking. She sighed deeply before walking over to my bed.

"I'm pregnant? But, I don't understand," I stammered. I didn't know what to say. It was not what I wanted to hear. Fuck, why couldn't I just wake up?

"Hi, Miss Vega," a doctor came in rolling some machine with him. "Good to see you're up. I'm Dr. Miller. If you guys don't mind, I'm going to go ahead and check on the baby again," he said, smiling over at them.

"No, please, I need them in here. Mom?" I said, holding out my hand to her. It sent her into a frenzy of tears. I guess I couldn't blame her. I had endangered the life of me and my baby and she was going to see the fetus that would make her a grandmother in nine months.

"I'm sorry, I-I-I can't," she said, and ran to the bathroom in my room. She closed the door and we could all hear her sob.

"It's a lot to take in. She didn't know. Nobody did," Trina directed at the doctor, and then walked over to me.

"I can come back," he said. Both Trina and I shook our heads.

"No, it's okay, I'm already in the unknown. I want to know if my teeny baby is okay," I said.

"Well, actually, Tori, your baby isn't so teeny," he said. "You're four months along," he continued and pulled back my blanket. "May I?"

"Yeah," I said as he continued, "four months? But that doesn't make any sense. Last time Andre had sex unprotected was last month around Thanksgiving. This baby should be nothing more than a peanut," I said, looking up to Trina and then the doctor.

"Well, maybe you're not remembering that last time Andre was in LA, remember?" Trina said quickly.

"Well that was in July. So, the baby would be about six months along," I said before shivering noticing that Miller had put away his stethoscope and squirted a clear jelly on my stomach. "Speaking of, where is Andre?" I asked, looking out the opened door.

"He went to get you some flowers," Trina smiled. "Aaaand to get away from dad."

"Ugh, David knows I'm pregnant?" I asked and she nodded.

"Why do you think he's not in here? He's angry. Mom was too, but I think it's more about being a grandma," she laughed softly and nudged me.

"Not to interrupt you two, but do you wanna see your baby?" Dr. Miller said. The both of us looked at each other and smiled and nodded.

"There it is," he smiled back at us. "Your baby looks completely healthy, which is very good because you were severely dehydrated and without pre-natal care for a while," he said.

"The dehydration was because of morning sickness? But how come I had it so late?" I asked.

"Well, some women never have morning sickness. Some women have it throughout their whole pregnancy. Every woman takes to pregnancy different. You happened to pick it up at four months," he smiled.

"Hey, if I'm like four months along, how come I'm not showing?" I asked.

"Well, some women might not show. It was a mystery to us, too, because you are so thin. But when your sister said that you've been gaining weight, it made sense. We had a girl come through the ER a couple of years ago and had serious pains in her abdomen, and it turns out she was in labor. She only gained like ten pounds and her stomach was barely swollen. The baby, despite pre-natal care, was healthy," he said.

"Oh yeah, I watched a show like that before. It happens often , right?" Trina asked.

"More often than we know," he smiled warmly. "Now for a big question, do you want to know the sex of your baby, Miss Vega?"

"I don't know; that's a big thing. I mean, I don't even know if I'm going to keep this baby. Knowing the sex would make it harder to say goodbye," I said, looking at Trina. She knew what I meant. We both knew, without having to say words, that this baby wasn't Andre's. The timing was all wrong, in both July and last month. He would find out that it was Beck's baby and he could leave me. I didn't know what to do. About anything.

"You don't look sure. I respect that," the doctor said as he started to pack up his equipment. "As a parent myself, let me offer some advice. We all make mistakes, and if you boyfriend…Andre? If he loves you, he'll accept you and this baby no matter what."

After giving me some information, Dr. Miller left. He was completely right, though. Andre couldn't leave me. He knew the truth about what happened between Beck and I. I was raped and he couldn't punish me for being pregnant. He couldn't leave me when I needed him most. And although he was a man that would tell me I was beautiful at my worst, deep down there was a part of me that knew it was a possibility. I mean, this wasn't his baby. He had every right to leave me. I couldn't even think about it without choking up.

"Mom, the doctor's gone," Trina said, knocking on the door. And out stepped my mom.

"I'm sorry, honey, I don't know what came over me," she apologized and took my hand and kissed it.

"It's okay mom, it's a lot. Why don't you all just go home? I'm fine…um, we're fine," I said, putting my hand over my belly. "Go have dinner and open presents. You can come back later. I'm still kind of tired, and I just want to rest."

"Are you sure, Tori?" Mom asked me. I nodded.

"I'm sure. Andre will be on his way back here soon, and he'll take care of me if I need something," I smiled.

"Okay baby, but we're going to be back later on with some food and your presents. I love you," my mom said before kissing me on the forehead and touching my stomach.

"See ya, sis," Trina said, "Whoo! Food!" she shouted on her way out the door.

I guess I was half lying when I said I wanted to rest. I sort of did, but really, I just wanted to be alone. I ended up falling asleep anyway. I woke up to some sniffling. I looked over to the window and the sun had gone down.

"Good, you're up. Tori, I'm so sorry. I've been an asshole. A douchebag. A stupid jerk. And what I haven't been is a father. I haven't been supportive. I mean, the whole time you were here, I debated on seeing you but let my anger towards you and Andre take over. You could've died or something and I let my hate about what happened MONTHS ago blind me. I'm sorry, won't you forgive me?" It was David. He was pacing the room.

"I forgive you, David, but I don't feel the need to apologize. I apologized so many times and you ignored me. And-"

"God, babe, you're…oh. I can come back," I heard Andre say from the door. He looked so handsome and had some flowers in his hands.

"No, that's okay, I'm just leaving, son," David said to him. He put a hand on Andre's shoulder and squeezed it lightly. "I'll see you later, Tori. I love you, okay?" he said before exiting the room.

"Where were you? I thought you were just going to get flowers?" I asked. I was a little sad that it wasn't Andre that I woke up to.

"Everywhere. Clearing my head. Talking to your dad," he said walking over to me. He placed a kiss on my lips and smiled. "Now that I know it's not a bug, and it's just morning sickness," he said.

"Talking to my dad? About what? Did you convince him to apologize?"

"No. I convinced him that what we did was wrong, but that you're not just some girl. I explained to him that I've been crazy about you since we met. That I think about you day and night. I told him that I was your first, so there was no need to call you a slut. And I also convinced him to let me give you your Christmas present," Andre said. His voice shook a bit as he reached in the pocket of his blazer and pulled out a small box.

"Why would you need to convince him….about…" my voice trailed off as I watched him get down on one knee.

"Tori Vega," he started before taking my hand into his, "I love you so much. And I would do anything for you. You're the lyrics in my songs, you're the air in my lungs, you're the beat in my heart. And I don't want anyone else but you," he said, taking a beautiful ring out of the box. "Tori? Will you marry me?" he asked, with tears falling down his face.

I didn't even need a second. "Yes," I simply said. "Yes Andre, I will."

"You will?" he said, wiping tears from his face with the back of his hand.

"Yes! I will!" I shouted as tears started to well up into my eyes as well. He slid the ring on and it fit perfectly. He embraced me and kissed me on the cheek. And as my head was in the crook of his neck, I had to say it. "It isn't yours, Andre." He pulled away and nodded.

"I know, Tori, and that doesn't change a thing," he smiled, and kissed me.

"Welcome to the family, son," David said walking in with his camera in hand. Then in came mom and Trina and they all gathered around me. Mom and Trina were of course ready to see the ring, and David went out in the hall, coming back with a nurse. "Here, can you snap a picture?"

"Come stand by Andre…Dad," I said, smiling. He looked me in the eyes and I could tell he was elated.

The nurse took the camera and waited for us to get ready. Andre slid into the bed half way and put a hand on my belly. Mom and Trina stood to my left, and David stood close to Andre putting a hand on his shoulder. "Say cheese!"

"Cheese!" we all said, with big smiles.

This had to be the best Christmas ever. My family, including two new members Andre and this baby. An amazing feeling overwhelmed the whole room. I watched my family, Andre and Dad talking about sports and Mom and Trina gushing over the fact that I was newly engaged. Yes, this Christmas tops them all. Hell, it was definitely a topper on a stressful couple of months. And after all that has happened: Beck taking advantage of me, the drugs I know I shouldn't have taken, my dad and I getting in a huge fight to where I didn't speak to him for months...

_I still managed to be victorious._


End file.
